Singing Through The Night
by Dany-V10
Summary: A few years after graduation, Marley Rose is living in LA with her best friend Sam, who she met in college. She goes to a job interview near her home and a few days later she reunites with someone from her past, the one and only Kitty Wilde, who had feelings for her since high school.
1. Chapter 1

Marley looked at herself in the mirror, finished doing her makeup and straightened her hair. She walked to her closet and picked up her shoes.

"Come on Mar, you're going to be late!" shouted her best friend Sam from the living room. She put her shoes on and came out of her room.

She was getting ready for a job interview in a cafe, they needed a singer for weekend nights and she was really nervous. The reason was, she hadn't sang in public since Nationals in Glee Club six years ago and since then, the only person she had sang to was Sam and her mother.

"Finally, I was getting old." Sam said sarcastically. Marley rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Don't be so dramatic. Let's go." She said grabbing her arm and pushing her out the door.

They didn't had a car so they had to walk to the cafe. It was a bit cold outside, it was 7:30 in the afternoon and the streets were starting to get empty, there were only a few people left.

The cold reminded her of the times she used to have late night walks in Lima, sometimes, almost at the end of the school year with Kitty, that had become her best friend after loosing Nationals. They would talk for hours about stuff like their lives or boys or sometimes they just walked in comfortable silence around the town.

She hadn't seen Kitty since Sue made the Glee kids leave school, and she heard from Unique, who kept in touch with everyone in Glee club, that the blonde had remained in McKinley High for her senior year because she was a cheerleader and Sue let her stay and Marley went to another school to finish high school and they didn't spoke much after. She only kept in touch with Unique but also lost contact when she moved to LA for college.

They finally arrived and when they entered the place, they saw it was pretty crowded. It seemed that the people knew about the auditions and they had told Marley that the winner was going to be chosen by the public. She started getting more nervous and she felt Sam's hand squeezing her shoulder. She moved her head to look at her friend.

"Don't worry Mar, you're going to be amazing, they're gonna love you." She smile at her and turned around facing all the customers.

Sam left to find a table to sit, Marley took a deep breath and walked through the people until she reached the owner of the place which she recognized from when she saw him a week ago to ask for information and he told her that she had to audition the next Friday night.

"Okay, you're up after two more girls." He told her after telling him her name and then he walked away.

She watched the girl, from around the same age as Marley, that was performing the song 'Armor' and she sounded amazing, but she didn't appear to feel the music, her face looked like a robot, no sign of emotion. She finished the song and everyone clapped. Marley didn't. If they were looking for a good singer no matter what they looked like then she was screwed. The next two girls sounded good but not amazing, it didn't helped that the music that they'd chosen was boring as hell.

Finally it was Marley's turn. She walked to the stage, after handing the sheet of music to the piano man, and stood in front of the micro phone . She spotted Sam on a table in the left corner of the place sitting on a table, Sam looked at her, gave her a thumbs up and a reassuring smile that calmed her nerves a bit. And then the music started.

 _Moon river,_

 _wider than a mile_

 _I'm crossing you in style_

 _Some day_

 _Oh, dream maker,_

 _you heart breaker_

 _Wherever you're going,_

 _I'm going your way_

 _Two drifters,_

 _off to see the world_

 _There's such a lot of world_

 _To see_

 _We're after the same rainbow's end_

 _Waiting round the bend_

 _My huckleberry friend_

 _Moon river and me_

Marley finished the song and everyone clapped. Her nerves had calmed down in the middle of the song and she was now feeling relaxed.

She came down from the stage and walked to the table where Sam was sitting. When she saw Marley she stood up and gave her a hug.

"You where incredible! You had to see the face of most of the people here, their jaws were on the floor." Marley smiled at her and Sam hugged her again.

"Thank you, but I was dying up there. I thought I was going to throw up in front of everyone." Marley said sitting on the chair in front of her.

"But you didn't, and I'm sure you are getting this job." She says.

They stayed for a while just drinking club soda and listening to the background music. It had been three hours when they decided to go home. They stood up and walked out to the cold of the night. They walk to their home and Marley changed to a comfy pajamas. She sat on the couch and played a movie. A few minutes later Sam came out of her room also wearing pajamas and sat next to Marley. They stayed in a comfortable silence just enjoying the movie but then Sam turned her head towards her friend.

"So, when are they going to call you?" She asked the brunette.

"Well, first of all, we are not sure if I'm going to receive a call." Marley was trying to think of the probability that she might never get a call. It was posible that everyone in there thought she sang terrible and that they preferred de poker face girl instead of her.

"Come on Mar, I know you are going to get a call." Sam reassured her.

"Alright if you say so." Marley sighed. She didn't want to get her hopes up. "So they are supposed to call in the next few days." She informed her.

"You are going to get the job and then you are going to become famous and then you are going to perform in Broadway and then.."

Marley cut her off putting her hand on her mouth. "Stop rambling, and don't be so exaggerated, I don't want to be on Broadway." She put her hand down and Sam rolled her eyes at her.

"I know, I know but who knows maybe you can become a famous singer even if it's not Broadway."

"Maybe, but it depends on if I get that call or not." She said. Sam just nods and returned her gaze towards the TV.

But Marley was worried. If they didn't called her then that would mean that she sucked on the audition and that they didn't liked her. And if she didn't get a job on a little cafe, what were the chances to be a recognized singer?


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop Mar, you're gonna draw a hole in the floor." Sam said trying to calm her friend down. She was in the living room walking in circles and Sam was in the sofa just looking at her worriedly.

"I'm freaking out Sam! It's been three days and they haven't call me." Marley said almost shouting, she stopped walking and looked at Sam with a terrified look.

"Yeah but walking around won't magically make it happen. Sit down let's wait calmly." Sam took her hand and lead her to the sofa so she was sitting next to her. Marley continued rambling.

"If they haven't call that means that they didn't liked me and that I am a failure." She felt tears starting to form in her eyes and looked at the floor trying to stop them. Sam noticed it, placing a hand on her knee to confort her. She placed her other hand on Marley's chin so that the brunette was looking at her.

"Stop, don't think like that, I am sure that you are going to get a call in any minute." She pulled away the hand that was on the brunette's knee and placed her arm around her shoulder and the girl relaxed a bit. She haven't been sleeping since the day of the audition so she started to drift off to sleep leaning on her friend's shoulder and after trying so hard to stay awake she finally gave in and fall asleep.

Marley woke up, startled by her phone ringing. She stood up more quickly than The Flash, waking her friend on the process and grabbed the device, looking at the ID. She turned to look at Sam, who was watching her with expectant eyes.

"It's unknown." She informed her with a shaking voice.

"We'll answer it!" Sam yelled standing up and walking so she was next to Marley. She clicked on the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Good afternoon. Is this Marley Rose?" The voice on the phone asked.

"Yes, this is." She answered, her voice still shacking.

"Okay, so we are glad to inform you that from all the auditions last Friday you were the best so, welcome to the team."

"Thank you so much!" She smiled making Sam jump in silence with her arms in the air. Marley tried not to laugh at her friend.

"We expect you to be on Friday at 8 in the afternoon." The voice continued.

"Yes, thank you, I'll be there." She hung up and stood there frozen for a few seconds and joined her friend, "I got it! I got it!" She yelled while jumping.

"I told you you would get the job!" She hugged Marley so tight she could barely breath.

"I need to call Seb." Marley informed her and she nodded excited. Sebastian was Marley's other best friend. Him and Marley went to rival glee clubs and he was a year older than her and Sam. The three of them, surprisingly, went to the same college and became best friends. Once they finished their studies, they invited him to leave with them but he said he wanted to find a roommate that he didn't know, he wanted to meet new people.

Marley looked at her phone and dialed his name. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey Marls, what's up?" He said.

"So, remember last week I told you I was going to an audition for a job?" She asked, her voice sounded excited.

"Yeah..." he said and she continued.

"Well... I got it!" She yelled a bit at the phone.

"Oh my god Mar! I'm so happy for you." He said and yelled a 'Woo' making the girl chuckle.

"Yeah, and I was hoping you could come to my first performance this Friday." She said.

"Well of course I'll be there Mar. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thank you so much, see you later." She hang up after saying goodbye to Sebastian.

"Mar, this needs a celebration. Maybe we could go to a bar." Sam suggested.

"No, I'm too tired and I want to sleep. Now that I know I got the job I can finally rest." She said. She started walking to her room.

"Fine." Her friend sighed sadly.

"But, tomorrow we can go celebrate." Marley said with a smirk and walked into her room.

She walked to her bed and sat down. She couldn't help but smile widely. By getting the job she gained a bit of confidence in herself and thought about how silly she was being for worrying too much. And with her thoughts she fell asleep peacefully.

On Thursday afternoon, Marley and Sam were at the mall, buying dresses for her new job. They told her to wear something nice but she didn't had any dresses due to the fact that she only had skirts and jeans, so Sam literally dragged her to the mall. She only had enough money for two dresses for her friend insisted on paying the rest, but she got a little excited about shopping so they were looking on every store on the mall.

"Sam!" Marley almost screamed, she stopped walking and looked at her friend, "please I'm tired, we have enough dresses for a year. Can we please go home?" She begged. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Sam said with a sigh.

"Thank you." Marley said raising her arms at the sky, making Sam laugh and a few people looked at her weird. They returned to their house and Marley kept her dresses on the now full closet.

Now the only thing she needed to figure out was the set of songs she was going to sing. Although, she knew many options, she had one special song in mind. One song she sang back in high school, a duet that she remembered very well.


	3. Chapter 3

You're gonna be great Mar. There's a reason why they chose you. Just breathe.

It was finally Friday night, and Marley was sitting in front of a mirror, backstage, in the room she was given to get ready. She was trying to calm herself down.

In a few minutes she would be having her first performance and what frightened her the most was that , from her point of view, half of LA had come to see her. There's was not a single spot left. And she was terrified. It was the first time she would face a big crowd by herself. The last time, she was next to her friends in Glee Club, and they were giving her confidence. But now, she had to sang all alone.

She heard footsteps approaching the room, pulling her out of her thoughts. A knock was heard on the door and she stood up to see who it was. She walked to the door and opened it and saw her two best friends smiling at her. Sebastian was holding a bunch of flowers, peonies to be exact. She smiled at her friends.

"Damn girl, you got one hell of a night ahead of you." Sam said cheerfully.

"I know." Marley agreed, letting her friends come in to the room. Sebastian gave her the flowers and she put them on top of the table. She sat again and looked at herself in the mirror nervously.

"Don't worry Mar, it will go perfectly." Sebastian said. Marley sighed loudly and nodded.

"Yeah, but still." Marley murmured. Both of her friends came to her sides and gave her a conforming hug, and they stayed like that for a few seconds, but the moment was broken by a knock on the door and a man opening the door.

"Two minutes Miss Rose." The man said and closed the door again.

"Miss Rose?" Sam asked laughing.

"I know, it's weird and too formal. I've told them to call me Marley but they won't listen," she laughed along her friends, "I better get going, I wouldn't like to make a bad first impression to the public." Marley stood up and walked out of the room.

In front of the door, on the other side of the hall, it was the curtain that separated the rooms from the stage. And at the end of the hall, not so far away, was the door to were the public stood. She took a step towards the curtain and waited for her signal. The owner, that preferred to be called Mr. Brown, was talking to the audience about the new singer and they were invited to come every Friday night. And after what felt like an eternity, he finally welcomed her to the stage. She took a deep breath and walked through the curtain and got closer to the microphone. She closed her eyes for a second, and after opening them, she started singing with the music.

I'm standing in a field

My feet lift off the ground

No one here will see me

No one will hurt me now

I'm brushing off the rain

While climbing through the clouds

Nobody can see me

No one can hurt me now

Goodbye, gravity

Goodbye, enemies

I'm going up to a place where the world is small

Where I can fly above it all

If I don't make it, sing my song

From here I'm weightless

No stars are famous

And the world is small

And the world is small

Still rising towards the dark

Don't care what's down below

'Cause no one can see me

And no one has to know

The atmosphere is lonely

And beautiful

I don't miss a thing I used to know

I used to know

Goodbye, gravity

Goodbye, enemies

I'm going up to a place where the world is small

Where I can fly above it all

If I don't make it, sing my song

From here I'm weightless

No stars are famous

And the world is small

I feel so tall

If there's nothing to break my fall

It's OK, I've seen it all

And maybe I was always small

But I could fly before I crawled

If I don't make it, sing my song

From here I'm weightless

No stars are famous

And the world is small

And the world is small

Marley finished the song and everyone in the room clapped for her, some of them even whistled. And she gained confidence to continue with the songs she planned.

After an hour of non-stop singing, she took a break and went to the back of the place, where her two friends were standing, waiting for her with smiles on their faces.

"That was the best opening night ever." Sam yelled with her arms in the air. Marley laughed and smiled at her friend.

"Yes, I agree. It was AMAZING!" Sebastian said and hugged her tight.

"Thank you guys, it means so much that you came to see me." Marley said with a smile.

"Oh, don't worry. We will be here every Friday night to support you." Sam smiled and hugged her too.

"Well, my throat is kind of hurting. I'm not used to sing so much in a day." Sebastian handed her a glass of water that they had ordered for her.

"So, you know we have to celebrate again, and you can't give any excuses to bail out because we know that your only work is here, which I find imposible for a place to pay that much for an hour. Anyways. We are going to the bar tomorrow night." Sam decided making her friends laugh a bit.

"Okay, but no drinking, just club soda, because I always have to drag you out of there by myself and I don't fell like doing that any time soon." Marley said, Sam pouted.

"But Mar, there is no gun in that." She acted almost like a child.

"Well, maybe ONE drink, but no more." Marley demanded.

"Fine." Sam said but crossed her arms pretending to be angry. Sebastian and Marley laughed at her aptitude, and soon they made Sam laugh too but the moment was broken by someone.

"Marley?" The person said and Marley froze. She knew that voice, she remembered it clearly. She slowly turned around zand faced the person.

"Kitty?"

And both her friends stared with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

She could still remember the sound of her sweet voice when she sang. She remember her beautiful blue eyes and her perfect face. She remembered everything about her.

She was walking down the street when she heard her voice coming from a coffee shop, her heart stopped when she looked through the window of the place and saw her singing happily on the stage. She entered the place and listened to the voice she missed so much. And after the girl finished she couldn't just walk away without seeing her face, her eyes. She followed her with her gaze to a table, and she was surprised to see not other than Sebastian Smythe with a blonde girl waiting for her. But she was more surprised when the boy hugged her as they talked cheerfully.

And she felt jealous. In the past she had had the same relationship with the brunette, but it was for a short time. It all went away when Sue made the girl leave McKinley. She was sad. Finding out that all her TRUE friends had left. And her heart broke when the brunette didn't stay in touch with anyone, she just disappeared. And now here she was, laughing with the boy that once was their rival. She needed to know. She needed answers for letting their friendship fall. She needed to know why she stopped talking to her. Because, after they were gone, she still talked to Unique, to Jake, to must of them. She was hoping to see her in the last performance, when everyone that went to Glee club, from every year, sang 'I lived' on the auditorium, but was really disappointed when she didn't showed up and it really crushed her. Of course, she couldn't admit it to anyone, because she was supposed to hate her. Only Unique, Ryder, who found out by accident, and Marley's mom knew about their friendship. They were secretive about it. It wasn't because she was ashamed of being friends with the brunette, it was the fact that she didn't wanted to lose popularity, which she regretted now. Maybe they would still be friends. Or maybe not. Who knows?

She walked to the back where the three people were standing, but she hesitated a little before talking.

"Marley?" She said unsure. She saw the brunette turn around slowly.

"Kitty?" Marley asked shocked. She notice the other two behind Marley gave her an also shocked look.

"Yeah, I just...I saw you and wanted to...to say hi. And it's been a while." She stuttered a bit.

"Yeah, umm..." Marley cleared her throat,"Yeah it's...it's good to see you. You look great."The brunette said awkwardly. There was a moment of silence. Neither girl knew what to say next.

"Okay..."Sebastian interrupted the awkwardness."It was lovely to see you Marley, but I gotta go home." He walked out the door leaving the three girls.

"So...Kitty, this is," Marley said."this is my best friend Sam."She introduced the two girls.

"It's nice to meet you, Kitty." Sam said, and they shook hands. Kitty's face turned a bit to a frown but quickly changed it so no one would notice. Sam did notice though.

"Emm...What are you doing here?" Marley question shocked.

"I was visiting my grandmother, that happens to leave to blocks from here, I went for a walk and I saw you, well, heard you singing so I decided to come say hi."

"Well, I better get going," Sam said and started walking to the door, "See you at home." She whispered in Marley's ear and ran before she could be stopped. They were silent again for five seconds.

"Do you wanna..." Marley hesitated to talk, but decided to continue,"do you wanna talk somewhere less crowded?" She asked finally.

"Alright."Kitty agreed. They walked out and headed to a nearby park they both knew. They didn't talk the complete walk. Both were trying to think how to start a conversation.

They finally arrived and sat down on a bench.

"So..." Kitty started but stopped, unsure how to continue.

"How have you been?" Marley questioned in a low voice.

"I've been good." Kitty answered.

"You still live in Lima?"

"Yeah, everyone still live there. And we still hang out." Kitty said, unsure of how that would affect the brunette.

"That's uh...that's great." Marley smiled.

"I been meaning to ask you, why did you left without saying goodbye?" Kitty asked her, a bit hesitant.

"I...I knew that if I said goodbye I wouldn't be able to leave, it would be too hard." Marley replied sadly. She regretted that for a few months, but then she met Sam and began to accept it.

"I suppose it's a good reason, but it hurt all of us," But me the most of all."we found out because of your mother."

"I'm sorry. We were best friends, I should've told you. I really am sorry." She took Kitty's hand and the girl shivered at the touch. Marley noticed and quickly returned her hand to where it was before, her lap, but she wasn't sure why her action made the girl shiver again.

"It's okay, I know it should have been hard for you." Kitty smiled a bit.

"Well, I should go now, Sam should be waiting for me but we should have lunch sometime, for the old times." Marley suggested and Kitty nodded enthusiastically. They both stood up and said their goodbyes. Kitty smiled as she watched Marley walk out of the park.

It had been five years since she saw Marley and she hadn't change a bit. For the brief time she spoke with the brunette, all her feelings came out again. She had forgot how hard she had fallen for her in high school and she felt like a teenager again, not a 22 year old. But she couldn't help but think, does Marley has a boyfriend? She hadn't show any sign of one. Maybe he just didn't show up. But would be kind of rude from him not going to see her like her best friend.

'I would go to see her every night if I were with her' she thought. But then shook off that thought. Marley would never be with her.

She walked to her grandmother's house. She came in and sat on the couch. She started to think in the brunette, how with just the touch of her hand for a few seconds made her heart flutter. A smile was shown on her face for a while and nothing could wash it away.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty had been thinking for an hour about the brunette when she heard her grandmother come out of her room and the older woman sat next to her.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" She asked her, sweetly, noticing her big smile.

Kitty let out a sigh. "Today I found a girl, a friend from high school."

"And that's the reason why you are smiling so hard?" Her grandmother laughed. Kitty blushed and looked down, still smiling.

"Yeah, I...I don't know. I had this feelings when I met her in McKinley and I expressed them the wrong way, I put her in a situation where she could have died." Kitty admitted.

"Ah...And when you figured your true feelings?" Her grandmother asked.

Kitty stiffened on the couch." Well, I guess it was when we became close friends. Her heart was, is so kind that she forgave me for everything I did, when she left McKinley I was devastated and it took me a long time I to forget about her. But then, today I saw her and all my feelings came back."

"Why don't you make things right and tell her?" Her grandmother suggested.

"Maybe she has someone else, or she doesn't feel the same way. I would make a fool of myself if I told her," Kitty told her sadly.

"Or maybe," her grandmother said,"she is single and waiting for you to ask her,"

Kitty laughed. "I highly doubt that, she also could be one hundred percent straight, I mean, she never showed a sign of liking girls,"

Her grandmother chuckled. "You have to take risks in life, my dear, you need to take courage to tell her because if not, someone else will have the courage to do it and you will end up broken-hearted."

Soon she was left alone. And Kitty thought. She thought about everything that her grandmother said. And she was right. She needed to tell Marley. And the sooner the better. The problem was, she didn't know where the brunette lived. She only knew that the girl worked at the café, but she wasn't sure what days. She needed to search as much information as she could.

 _Stalker_ _much_? Maybe.

She spent two days looking for a simple address, even asking around, but no one would tell her. And she hadn't seen her either. It's like she had vanished or something. So she had to wait until Friday where she was sure Marley would be. She stood up and walked to her room. She sat at the end of her bed and took her laptop she had some research to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Same Friday night**.

Marley entered her and Sam's home tired. She had had a long night. From singing for an entire hour to her weird talk with Kitty. She didn't know how to feel. She thought she should be feeling sorry for leaving Lima without saying goodbye. She should feel ashamed or something. But she didn't. She felt nothing at all. The reason was that she had moved on from Lima, because at first she did felt ashamed for leaving. She moved on and left it all in the past.

Sam was sitting on the couch. She noticed her an turned her face from the TV. "So... how did it go?" She asked Marley.

Marley sat next to her and let her face look at the ceiling. "It was weird."

Sam frowned. "How?"

"Well, for starters, I hadn't seen Kitty in like five years. I left all my friends in Lima without saying goodbye and now she comes and tells me that everything's fine and that she understands but that made feel so guilty because she still looked sad."

Sam stared at her for a moment. "It's okay to feel guilty, I mean, she was your friend after all."

"Yeah, but, I didn't felt like that when I first left." Marley said.

"Alright. Tell me, what's the big deal? You didn't wanted to say goodbye afraid of not wanting to leave Lima. But you did and didn't felt guilty about. So why now?"

Marley looked at her friend with an exasperated look. "It's because of her!"

"Why it is so different now? You told me she was the one that turned you into a damn anorexic, then became your best friend for like three months," Sam said a bit louder than she should be, "why would you care about her feelings?"

Marley put her head over her hands and sighed loudly. "I don't know. It's complicated," she murmured.

Sam looked at her friend not knowing what to say. Marley looked at her after a while. Sam put one arm around her and Marley rested her head on her shoulder. "You care about people. Even if they where so mean to you,"Sam said in a whisper, "I remember the first year of college, when we met Lily. She was so mean to you just because you could sing. All the time she would tell puny jokes about your vocals, and you would come to our dorm angry. But then, at a party we where dancing and having a good time, and you saw her outside alone, she looked sad, and you went to her side, you hold her and you stayed with her, you didn't care that she had been mean to you, you just stayed with her. That's the best thing about you Mar, you have the kindest heart, you believe that people can change."

"I know," Marley mumbled, "and that's the problem. I care about her more than I should."

"Don't worry Mar. Maybe you could be her friend again.," She smiled, "but not your best friend. That's me now." Both girls laughed.

"You're right. But someday I will have to face all the people I left behind."

"Right now, your only worry is to figure out what songs you are going to perform next Friday."

Marley sighed. "I have one week to figure it out. In this moment I need to sleep so, good night." She stood up and walked to her room. She grab her pajamas and took a shower. She walked to her bed and laid down, letting herself drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

After another Friday night performance, Marley sat down on a table next to Sam. It had been a long week. She hadn't seen Kitty and that made her think that probably the girl didn't forgave her for leaving without saying goodbye. But that was no true, right? Kitty told her sincerely that she forgave her and she was just being silly.

"I'm going home, I'm tired. Are you coming too?" Sam asked her.

"No, I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to think about something." Marley told her.

"Alright. Be careful though, it's getting dark." Sam said. Marley nodded and watched the other girl walk out of the place. She sighed as walked out of the restaurant and went to the little park a few blocks away. She sat down in a bench in front of a fountain and just watched it calmly. She suddenly saw a blonde girl to her right. She turned her head and saw that it was Kitty, and that the girl was walking to her.

Kitty smiled at her and sat down next to her. "Hello." She said. Marley smiled back at her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I've been looking for you." Kitty said.

"You have?" Marley asked.

Kitty nodded. "But you're a little hard to find, I was just walking here and I saw you so I came. It would be easier if I had your number but the other day you kind of ran away."

Marley looked down. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just kind of nervous."

"Nervous?" Kitty asked confused.

"Yes. I didn't know what to say to you and I got nervous." Marley said sheepishly.

"Why talking to me made you nervous?" Kitty said, looking at her with a smile.

"I don't know." Marley said, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Kitty got close to her. "Am I making you nervous right now?" She whispered.

Marley looked at her for a few seconds and then she looked down. "Maybe? I don't know."

Kitty let out a laugh. "You are, nervous right?"

Marley didn't answered. She looked up and saw that Kitty was staring at her. And she suddenly realized how close they were. And she saw Kitty looking at her lips for a brief moment before looking at her in the eyes. She started leaning towards her, she could almost feel the other girl's lips on her's. But then her phone rang and they pulled away quickly. Of course something like this would happen. She looked down and saw that Sam was calling. What could she possibly need now?

She picked up the phone. "Hello?" Her voice sounded a bit shaky.

"Someone is looking for you." Her friend said on the other end.

Marley got confused. "Who?" She asked.

"Mike." Sam said with a disgusted tone.

Marley let out a frustrated groan. "What does he want?"

"He said he wants to talk to you. He says he won't leave until you come." Marley rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll be there in five," She said and hang up. She looked at Kitty. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

"It's fine. But give me your number though." Kitty said with a smile. Marley took out a pen from the pocket of her jacket and took Kitty's hand. She wrote her number and smiled at Kitty. They said goodbyes and Marley walked away to her house, where she found Mike waiting for her on the door with Sam.

"What the hell do you want now?" Marley asked angrily. Sam closed the door to give her friend privacy.

"I want another chance." He said.

Marley groaned loudly. "I already told like hundred times that no. Can you please leave me alone?" She asked frustrated.

"Come on Marley. I promise I will be good."

Marley shook her head. "I can't believe you. How dare you come here and beg for my forgiveness after you cheated on me although you knew that was a hard topic for me. You can't just expect me to give you a chance. I won't. So you have to leave now."

Mike got angry. He shoved her into the nearest wall and grabbed her arms. "Don't play hard on me. I know you want to be with me."

Marley didn't got scared. She looked at him with angry eyes. "Let me go." She said.

Her door opened and Sam came out with a gun. "I'm the police, so you better let her go before I arrest you."

Mike looked scared and let Marley go. He quickly turned around and walked away. Marley started laughing loudly and she high-fived her friend. "That was awesome. I'm lucky my roommate is a policewoman." Sam hugged her and they entered the apartment.

"He is such a pain in the ass." Sam said.

"I know. I can't believe he decided to come at this exact moment."

"Why? What were you doing?" Sam asked as they sat down on the couch.

Marley tried to hide a smile. "I uh... I saw Kitty again."

Sam gasped loudly. "Oh my god. And what happened?"

"We kind of talked."

"Kind of?" Sam asked confused.

"We, uh, almost..." Marley tried to say.

"You almost what?" Sam asked impatiently.

"We almost kissed." Marley whispered loud enough for her friend to hear.

"You what now?!?" Sam yelled. Marley nodded at her. "How? Why?" She asked her.

"It just kind of happened. We started talking and then she got close to me. We got interrupted by you call though."

"And how do you feel about that?" Sam asked calmly.

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, I didn't pulled away and I would have let it happened."

"So you like her." Sam said. Marley nodded looking down.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She looked down and saw she has a text from an unknown number.

•Hey. It's Kitty. I hope you're alright. You sounded frustrated on the phone so I wanted to see if you were okay. •

She smiled at her phone and Sam looked at her with a strange look. "Why are you smiling? Who is it?"

Marley looked at her. "It's her." she said as typed an answer.

•Hey. I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me. :) •

Sam gasped. "Oh dear god. My girl has a crush." Marley shoved her shoulder playfully. She received a respond almost instantly.

•I'm glad you're okay. I'll always worry about you ;) •

Marley smiled widely. She wrote the next text. She stood up and said goodbye to her friend before walking to her room.

• I'm gonna go. Goodnight •

She put the phone down and changed into her pajamas. She laid on her bed and looked I she had gotten a response.

• Goodnight. Sweet dreams. :) •

She smiled and put the phone down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty woke up the next day feeling content. She had felt like that since she walked home after the moment she had shared with Marley the day before, and at least she had her number now. Which reminded her. If she wanted to win Marley's heart, she had to start with little things, so she took her phone and texted her.

•Good Morning. Hope you had a good sleep. 3 •

She thought if the heart was too much. Nah. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she checked her phone to see if she had any messages. She smiled when she saw that Marley had texted her back.

•Good morning to you too. And yes I slept really well :) •

Kitty went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for her and her grandma. She had just finished when her grandmother walked in.

"Hello Kitten. How did you slept?" Her grandma asked, smiling at her.

Kitty handed her the plate with the breakfast and smiled at her. "Really good." She answered happily. She sat down on the table and started eating her food.

"It looks like you are really in a good mood." Her grandmother laughed.

Kitty nodded. "I am."

"Does this have to do with the girl you like?" Her grandmother asked, smirking slightly.

Kitty blushed and looked down. "Yes, I talked to her yesterday and I would say I made a little progress."

"Wonderful. You know, you should ask her for lunch." The old woman suggested.

"That's a great idea." Kitty said. She took out her phone and texted Marley.

•Hey, do you wanna have lunch today? If you're not doing anything that is. •

Kitty waited patiently for a reply. She finished her breakfast and helped her grandmother to wash the dishes. She went to her room and decided to call her friend Madison. She dialed and waited for her friend to answer.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded on the other end of the line.

"Hey Mads, it's Kitty."

"Kitty? Oh my god! It's been ages since you called, I thought you had been kidnapped or something." Her friend said loudly.

Kitty laughed at her friend. "No, don't worry I've just been busy this days."

"Doing what? Shopping?" Her friend asked playfully.

"No, nothing like that. I ran into an old friend."

"Oh. And who's this mysterious friend that's keeping you from calling your actual best friends?"

"She was actually one of my friends before you came." Kitty said.

"Right. The ones who left you alone because of Sue? I thought you kept in touch with all of them."

"Yes, but this girl was the only one who went MIA on all of us."

"Oh, I remember you talking about her. Maria? Marla?" At least she didn't told Madison about the crush she had on her.

"Marley." Kitty stated.

"Yeah. That's the one. She was your best friend, right?" Madison said.

"Yes."

"Well, it's great that you find her, isn't it?"

"Kind of, I mean, she wasn't actually expecting me to be there and our first conversation was a little awkward."

"And now you are talking to her more?"

"Yes. Sort of. I spent the whole week trying to find her after she left without giving me anything to contact her and then yesterday I found her sitting on a bench in the park so I went to talk to her and before she left I made sure she gave me her number."

"Wow. So much trouble for a girl, don't you think Kitty Cat?"

Kitty let out a sigh, she dropped her head on her pillow. "I know Mads. I just wanted to be her friend again."

"But you want to be more." Madison said knowingly.

Kitty sat down with wide eyes. "What?"

Madison scoffed. "Come on. I may have not remembered her name but I do remember the way your face would light up when someone mentioned her. I've never met her but I knew you liked her."

Kitty stayed silent for a few seconds. "Fine. You're right. I liked her since we were in sophomore year." She admitted.

"Why didn't you told us before? We would have understood, you know. It's not a bad thing."

"I didn't saw a point in telling you. She was already gone and I didn't knew if I would ever see her again."

"Well, now that you saw her again, you better make something about your feelings because for you not being able to forget about her in five years that means you have very strong feelings for her."

"Yes. I'm trying." Kitty let out a sigh as she fell into the pillow again. "It's not going to be that complicated though." She murmured hoping her friend didn't heard her.

"What was that?"

Kitty panicked. "Nothing." She said too fast.

"No, I heard that. Something happened right? Just tell me come on. Or don't you trust me anymore?" She could hear the sad voice of her friend.

"No, I do trust you." She made a pause before speaking again. "When I found her yesterday, we shared a moment."

"A moment? That's all you're gonna say?"

"We almost kissed." She said slowly.

"Almost? You didn't? Why not?" Madison questioned her.

"We got interrupted by her phone ringing."

"Wait. That means she also wanted to kiss you because of her phone hasn't rang you would have kissed. Which means that she likes you!"

"I haven't think about that, maybe you're right." Of course Kitty wasn't getting her hopes up. She assumed it was just in the heat of the moment.

"Of course I'm right. But anyways, I have to leave you because Jane and I are going to the mall."

"That's fine. Have fun, and say hi to her from me."

"Will do. Bye." She hang up and stood up. She looked at her phone and saw that she had been talking with Madison for an hour. She decided to check her messages to see if Marley had replied. Yes, she did.

•Yes. That sounds great. Where and what time?•

Kitty smiled widely. And quickly typed an answer.

•There's a coffee shop near the park we met yesterday if that sounds good to you.•

Marley answered almost instantly.

•I like that place. Meet you in twenty?•

Kitty agreed and got ready to leave. The coffee shop was a five minute walk from her grandmother's house so she had some spare time. She walked downstairs and to the living room where her grandmother was reading a book.

"So, Marley agreed to have lunch and we're gonna meet in twenty minutes." Kitty informed her.

The older woman smiled at her. "I'm glad. Have fun, Kitten."

Kitty walked out the door and made her way to the coffee shop. She knew she was way earlier but she figured she could think of topics to talk to Marley so that their meeting wouldn't be awkward. She sat at a table next to the window in the far end of the place and waited.

A waiter came to her and asked her what she was going to order. "I'm waiting for someone." She answered.

And she waited patiently for ten minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Marley checked herself in the mirror before leaving her room. She found Sam sitting on the couch with her laptop typing rapidly.

"I'm going out." She announced to her friend.

"Where are you going? It's Saturday." Sam asked her looking from the screen.

"I'm having lunch with Kitty."

Sam smirked slightly. "Oh. So it's a date." She said.

Marley blushed a little. "It's not. We are just having lunch like two friends."

"So get going then, I don't want you to be late for your date." Sam teased.

Marley rolled her eyes, still blushing, and walked out the door. She arrived at the coffee shop and looked for Kitty. She saw the owner of the place, a friendly old lady, and neared her.

"Marley, dear! How are you?" The lady asked smiling.

"I'm good thank, actually Martha, I'm looking for my friend. Blonde hair, small?"

"Oh, yes. She came like ten minutes ago, she's in the corner," The lady pointed to a table and Marley saw Kitty sitting by the window looking out. She smiled widely, making Martha raise an eyebrow suspiciously. "Adam asked her a few times if she wanted anything and she said she was waiting for someone. We didn't know it was you who she was waiting for."

"She's an old friend from Lima." Marley said.

"Do you want your usual? Chicken sandwich?" Martha asked.

Marley nodded. "That would be great. Thanks." She said walking away to meet with Kitty.

"Hey." She whispered. Kitty turned to her and smiled.

"Hi." Kitty said.

Marley sat down across from her and put her arms on the table. "How long have you been waiting?" She asked.

"Like ten minutes," Kitty said looking down. "I mean, I guess I left home and arrived here too early."

Marley nodded. She was going to say something but a plate was placed in front of her. That was fast. She looked up and found the smiling waiter. "You know, you used to say hello." The boy said teasingly. He was a few years younger than Marley. He had brunette hair and grey eyes.

"Hey Adam." She said smiling at the boy.

"Marley, it's been a while since you came. We've missed you." The boy said.

"I know, I've been busy lately. I'm sorry."

Adam laughed. "It's alright."

Marley then remembered she wasn't alone. "Oh, how rude of me. Adam, this is Kitty." She said gesturing to the blonde staring awkwardly at them.

"It's nice to meet you Kitty," the boy smiled at her kindly. "Well I gotta get back to work. See you later." He walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"So you know him." Kitty said slowly.

Marley laughed nervously. "Yeah. I used to come here a lot and the owner became kind of a friend, then, since he is her grandson, he started working here and she introduced us to each other."

"That's nice." The blonde said.

Marley nodded. She looked at the sandwich in front of her and noticed it was bigger than usual. Did they did this on purpose? She looked up at Kitty. "Do you wanna share? They made this thing bigger and I don't think a can finish it." She said.

Kitty smiled. "Yes, it's fine."

Marley grabbed a knife and cut the sandwich in half. Luckily there was another plate on the table and she placed one half there, giving the other one to Kitty. Adam came and asked what did they want for drinks, and both girls ordered lemonade, and they also ordered a plate with fries for both of them. They ate in silence, both enjoying being with each other.

Adam came when they had finished eating. "Do you guys want anything else?" He asked them.

"No thanks, just the check, please." Marley said. Adam came with the check and Marley paid for both.

They walked out and headed to the park where they met the day before. They sat on the same bench in front of the fountain.

"How long are you staying in LA?" Marley asked once they were settled comfortably.

"I don't know. I'm just looking for a permanent place to stay, a place where I feel like home." Kitty answered.

"Wasn't Lima a place to feel like home?"

"No I guess not. It was a nice place but I didn't felt at home. There was something missing in my life." Kitty said.

Marley nodded, smiling at the other girl. "I hope you find it soon." Kitty smiled at her in return.

"So. Changing the subject, how did you end up being friends with Sebastian Smythe?"

Marley laughed. "It's funny, uh, we went to college together. Despite him being a year older than me we went to the same class."

"And what class is that?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Photography."

"Really? Photography? I thought you would go more into the artistic since you wanted to be a singer on the radio."

Marley shrugged. "Yeah, well, everything doesn't go as planned."

"And your friend? How did you met her?"

"I was looking for an apartment online and she was looking for a roommate, she was in college too, so I talked to her, she seemed cool and she accepted me, we became best friends. She helped me with assignments and I helped her too. We are still living in the same apartment."

Kitty nodded slowly. "I'm glad you had someone to help you out through college."

Marley smiled. "I missed you, Kitty. I missed all of you guys my first year of college, but then I accepted the fact that I wouldn't see you again." Marley admitted, looking down.

Kitty looked at her. "You weren't planning on seeing us again?" She asked with disbelievingly look in her eyes.

"I wanted to leave Lima in the past, it brought me bad memories." Marley said, not looking at her.

"Because what I did to you, right?" Kitty said sadly.

Marley looked at her. "No. I forgave you for that, you know it. What I wanted to get away from was my house," she said, looking down again. "It brought me painful memories from when my father left me and my mother without looking back, she refused to remove his pictures from the walls and everyday I had to see them." Kitty took her hand between her own and gave it a gentle squeeze for reassurance. Marley gave her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Kitty said.

"It's all in the past, and besides, you are here so," Marley stared at her smiling.

"Are you ever going to go to Lima?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

Marley looked up at the sky, letting out a sigh. "I don't know. Maybe someday, but I don't plan to go anytime soon." Kitty nodded in understanding.

They stayed in silence with their hands joined together, neither wanted to break apart. Soon they decided to part ways and go home.

Marley stood up and looked at Kitty, who was also standing up. "It was great to see you. I had a great time." She said smiling widely.

Kitty smiled in return. "Me too."

"Hope to see you soon." Marley said. Next, she did something that took Kitty by surprise, she leaned in and kissed her cheek. After a few seconds, she pulled away and said goodbye to her. She walked away smiling the whole way to her apartment. When she arrived she saw Sam still typing on her laptop. She closed the door and that's when Sam noticed she had arrived.

"So how did your date go?" Sam asked smirking.

Marley rolled her eyes. "I told you. It wasn't a date."

Sam laughed. "Whatever you say. How did it go?"

"It was great. I had a great time."

Sam nodded. "I figured, you were gone for more than five hours." She said chuckling.

Marley widened her eyes. "Really? That long?" She walked to the couch and sat next to her friend. "Time flies. I didn't even noticed."

"You were too busy making out." Sam said teasingly.

Marley shoved her shoulder playfully. "Stop it."

"Oh you wish you had done that." Sam said. Marley stayed silent, deciding to let her friend be. It had no case. "You totally were wishing that happened. Your silence confirmed it."

"Drop it Samara." Marley said, faking annoyance.

"Oh God. She used my full name. I'm so scared." Sam faked fear.

Marley looked at her and was about to say something but was interrupted by the bell ringing. "Who could that be?" She asked. Sam shrugged.

She stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it and was surprised by who it was. A blonde girl stood smiling widely. "Hello Mar!" The girl yelled happily as she hugged her.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Marley asked. The girl walked past her and into the apartment.

"I decided to come and say hi. It's been a while." Sara said.

Sam stood up from the couch. She smiled when she say the girl and hugged her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in China."

Sara sat soundly on the couch. "I was, but I got bored there and decided to come. Can't I visit my little sister?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You are one year older, I'm not that little." Marley walked and sat next to Sara.

"Yeah, whatever you say lil' sis." Sara said teasingly.

"Where are you staying?" Marley asked her.

"I was hoping I could stay here."

"Of course you can, although you will have to sleep on the couch." Sam said.

"It's fine by me." Sara shrugged.

"Okay. Do you guys wanna go eat something? I'm starving." Sam asked, and as in queue her stomach grumbled, making the other girls laugh. They all agreed to buy burgers so they stood up and walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

They entered their home after buying their burgers and sat at the table. Sam handed each one their burger and began eating in silence. Marley found it odd that her talkative friends were quiet the whole time, which made her suspect that they were up to something. When they finished, they stood up and cleaned the table. They walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, Marley... Are you dating anyone?" Sara asked.

"Right to the point, right?" Marley muttered.

Sam laughed. "Yes, she has a girlfriend." She said teasingly.

Marley threw a cushion at her friend, Sam catching it before it hit her. "She's not my girlfriend." She said annoyed.

"But you want her to be." Sam said smirking. Marley glared at her.

"Who are you talking about? I wanna know!" Sara moved her hands in the air waiting for an answer impatiently.

Marley sighed. "She is a FRIEND," she said looking at Sam and then at Sara. "We went to high school together and we were best friends until I moved here."

"And if you're only friends then why did you almost kissed her?" Sam asked with her signature smirk. Marley looks down and covers her face with her hands, blushing profusely.

Sara stared at her. "Oh my god. I can't believe this. Look at you."

"It's no big deal," Marley said, still covering her face. "It's not like we talked about it. When we met today for lunch, she didn't say anything."

"Maybe she's just scared." Sara said.

"Scared? Of what?" Marley asked looking at her.

"Maybe she likes you and she's scared of you not feeling the same way."

Marley shook her head. "She doesn't like me like that. Or does she?" She thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"It's obvious that you like her, Mar." Sam said seriously, her smirk gone.

"Can I meet her?" Sara asked smiling.

Marley looked at her with wide eyes. "You wanna meet her?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sara said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanna meet this girl that made you blush the moment she was brought into the conversation. And besides, we could kill two birds with one stone, I meet this girl and we all hang out."

"Which for you means that we go to a bar so you can get drunk." Marley said, rolling her eyes.

Sara nodded. "Exactly. You know me."

"I think it's a great idea," Sam said standing up. "Let's go tonight." She walked to the kitchen and returned with a bucket of ice cream and three spoons.

"I don't know." Marley said unsure.

"Just call her, the worst that could happen is that she says no." Sara said shrugging.

"Fine, I'll call her. But I'm going to my room." She said standing up and walking to her room.

"Afraid of us embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend?" She heard Sara shout. She rolled her eyes. Sisters.

She walked to her bedroom and sat on the bed, taking her phone out and dialing Kitty's number.

"Hello?" She heard her voice after a few rings.

"Hey Kitty, it's Marley."

"I know." Kitty laughed.

Marley chuckled. "Right. Well, my friends and I are going to a bar and I was wondering if you would like to come with us." She said, leaving the fact that her friends insisted on her inviting Kitty.

Kitty stayed silent a few seconds before answering. "Umm... Okay, that sounds like fun."

"Alright, I'll text you after we decide where to go." She told her.

"Great. See you later." Kitty said. After they hang up, she walked to the living room where her friends were sitting. They looked at her expectantly.

"So what did she say?" Sara asked smirking.

Marley sat on the couch. "She agreed." She answered. "But you can't do anything to embarrass me or make her uncomfortable." She said glaring at them.

Sam gasped and placed a hand on her heart. "You wound me by assuming we would do such things."

"It's true though," Marley said. "And you know it."

"Whatever you say." Sam said.

"Okay guys. Let's think of a good bar where I can get drunk." Sara said, stopping the little argue the other two were having.

Sam clapped her hands one time. "I heard of this bar from someone at work, they said it's really good. It's near the station. We could go there if you want." She suggested. The other girls agreed. Marley took out her phone and texted Kitty the address. They agreed to meet in an hour so they could all get prepared. Marley walked to her room and look through her clothes looking for a nice outfit. She decided on a sleeveless black dress that reached her knees. She brushed her hair and put on black high heel shoes. When she was ready, she walked out and at the same time Sam came out of her own room across the hall wearing a dark blue skirt and a 3/4 sleeve white top.

"Damn you two look hot as hell." Sara said walking to them once they went to the living room. She was wearing a red high neck lace neck with long sleeves.

"Let's get going ladies." Sam said putting on sunglasses.

Marley looked at her. "You know it's already dark outside right?" She said teasingly.

"Yes I'm aware of that. I'm just trying to act cool." Sam told her.

"Come on you two. Let's get going, I want some booze." Sara said walking out. They walked out and got into Sara's car. They drove to the bar and got out of the car. Upon arriving at the place, they found a table near the entrance and sat there. The music was really loud but with good beat.

"Alright, I need a drink." Sara said. She got up and walked through the people to get to the bar. The two girls stayed at the table in silence.

Marley saw Kitty entering the bar. Since they were sitting near the entrance she spotted them quickly and made her way to the table. Marley smiled.

"What are you smiling a..." Sam started but shut up when she saw what Marley was seeing.

"Hello." Marley said to Kitty.

"Hi, again." The two laughed. Kitty sat down across from Marley.

"This is Sam," Marley introduced them. She felt a pair of arms around her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Sara.

"Don't you wanna have fun?" She slurred.

Marley laughed. "Seriously? We've been here for ten minutes and you're already drunk?" She pulled Sara so she was sitting next to her. "Kitty, this is Sara."

Sara looked at her. "Oh! You are THE Kitty!" She said a little too loud. Kitty looked at her confused.

"Oh my god. Now we will have to leave. You're too drunk." Sam said.

Sara glared at her. "I'm not that drunk thank you very much." She stood up. "I'm gonna go dance alone." She walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Sam said to the two girls. She stood up. "Have fun." She whispered in Marley's ear. She walked away smirking.

"Well you've met my crazy friends." Marley said chuckling.

Kitty smiled. "They seem nice."

"I should keep an eye on Sara though, so do you wanna dance?" Marley asked her.

Kitty nodded. They walked to the dance floor.

Marley spotted Sara dancing with a blonde girl taller than her. "Seems like she found a dance partner." She muttered.

They danced to a bunch of songs before returning to their table. Sam was sitting there alone with many drinks.

"Why are you alone?" Marley asked her friend.

"I'm not alone. I'm enjoying the company of the drinks." Sam said sarcastically.

"Would you mind if I take one of your companions?" She asked teasingly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious." She gave her one of the drinks she had to her and other to Kitty.

"Where's Sara? I lost her in the middle of a song" Marley said.

Sam smirked. "She went with home that blonde girl."

"So we won't see her 'till tomorrow." Marley stated.

Sam nodded. "I'm going to the bar. Maybe I will meet a cute guy or even the bartender will do."

"Be careful." Marley said. Sam stood up and walk to the bar.

"Are you having fun?" She asked Kitty.

"Yeah. This place plays great music." She said. Marley nodded in agreement.

"Have you been to any places since you've been here?" Marley asked.

"No. Only near my grandmother's house."

"You should go to Hollywood, it's amazing. Or to Santa Monica Pier, it has like this big Ferris wheel and other fun things."

"It sounds great. I've always wanted to visit Hollywood. When we came for Nationals a few years ago we didn't really stop to look around." Kitty said.

"We could go together if you want." Marley suggested.

Kitty smiled at her and nodded. "I would like that. I mean, it would be weird if I went by myself." Marley chuckled.

"Alright then, I will take you to Hollywood and the pier of Santa Monica."

They talked and drank, but not too much.

Sam came up to them. "You guys. We should go, it's getting pretty late." They walked out and Sam, who also hadn't had much to drink, decided to drive.

"Kitty, how did you get here." Sam asked.

"I grabbed a cab." Kitty answered from the back sit.

"You could stay with us if you want." Marley told her. "I don't trust man at this hour."

"I don't want to intrude." Kitty said sheepishly.

"Nonsense, and besides I wouldn't let you in a cab at this hour of the night." Marley looked at her.

"Fine, I'll just call my grandmother." Kitty took out her phone and called her.

Marley and Sam shared a look. Sam smirked and Marley rolled her eyes. Sam started the car and drove away. In ten minutes they were on their apartment. They entered it and Marley looked around, trying to see if Sara by any chance had come home. Sam went to her room and closed the door, leaving Marley and Kitty on the living room.

"You can sleep on the couch, it's really comfy." Marley told Kitty. "I'll bring you some blankets and a pillow." She walked away and returned with the stuff.

"Thank you, Mar." Kitty said. Marley smiled at the nickname. Sure, Sam called her like that too, but it sounded different coming from Kitty. In Lima she never called her that.

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She walked to her room and closed the door. She changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed. After a few minutes of looking into the ceiling she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty woke up, at first she didn't recognize where she was, but then she remembered. She was at Marley's house. She slowly stood up and folded the blanket. She looked at her phone and saw it was 7:45 AM.

She heard movement on the other room, she assumed it was the kitchen. She walked slowly towards the door and stood there when she saw Marley grabbing something from the fridge with headphones on.She was humming quietly and moving a little. Kitty smiled and stayed in the doorframe, watching her as she moved around the kitchen.

Marley removed her headphones and looked at something on her phone, the girl smiled at something and Kitty wondered if she had a boyfriend that had just texted her. Marley looked up and jumped when she saw Kitty.

"Gosh, you scared me." Marley said letting out a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you," Kitty said. "What were you doing?"

"I was preparing to make breakfast later. Today is Sunday so it's my turn." Marley answered.

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I didn't know you could cook."

"Well yeah, I mean, my mom taught me a lot when I was in Lima."

Kitty nodded. She walked slowly and stopped next to Marley. "I wanted to thank you, you know, for letting me stay."

Marley smiled. "You're very welcome," she turned around to grab a cup from the counter. "You don't look hangover, we didn't drink too much last night but, maybe it still hit you?"

"No, I'm good. Are you hangover?"

"Nope, I can handle the alcohol. I don't know about Sam though, she is very sensible with drinks." Marley laughed. "Do you want coffee?" She asked. Kitty smiled and nodded. Marley took another cup, served coffee in them and gave one to her.

They walked to the living room and sat down next to each other. Marley grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. They watched in silence drinking their coffee. About an hour later Sam came out of her room and sat on the couch letting out a groan.

"I feel like crap."

Marley laughed. "You're a lightweight."

"I know! I hate my metabolism." Sam said exasperated.

"I will go make breakfast."

Sam looked at her. "Please tell me you will do something nice."

"Jesus Christ, you're so demanding." Marley said standing up and walking to the kitchen. That left Kitty and Sam alone in the living room.

Sam stared at her, Kitty shifted awkwardly. "So, Kitty... What are you doing in LA?"

"Umm... visiting my grandmother." Kitty answered confused.

"That's the only reason?" Sam asked, till staring.

"Yes."

"And just by chance you happened to walk to the place where Marley is working."

Kitty frowned. "Yeah." She said slowly.

"Interesting," Sam said, leaning on the couch with her arms crossed. She looked at her seriously, but then she broke out laughing. "I'm sorry, I had to do it."

"What?" Kitty looked confused more than ever.

"Don't worry, I was just making sure of something."

In that moment Marley walked out of the kitchen. "Okay. I'm done. Can you help me set the table Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Sam said standing up and walking to help her. Kitty sat there, still confused. What the heck just happened? Marley walked up to Kitty and offered her hand. Kitty took it and she stood up with her help. They stood there a few seconds looking at each other smiling.

"Let's go have breakfast." Marley whispered, letting go of Kitty's hand. Kitty blushed a little, looking away as Marley walked to the table. Sam came out of the kitchen with plates and placed them. She sat down on a chair and crossed her arms.

"Come on, hurry, I'm starving!" Sam said.

Marley rolled her at her friends. "Nomajoka, be thankful I prepared your favorite food because I knew how you get when you're hangover." Sam gasped and looked at her friend. Kitty looked between them confused.

Marley looked at Kitty smiling. "You can sit wherever you want, I'll be right back."

Kitty sat on a chair in front of Sam and waited for Marley to return. A few moments later, Marley came back carrying a plate with waffles.

"You are my favorite person." Sam sighed. She immediately took one waffle and started eating it. Marley laughed at her friend's antics. The other girls started eating too, making small talk between bites. Kitty offered to help Marley clean the table and kitchen. Sam left for work so it was just the two of them.

"Thank you for everything, Mar, I had a great time, but I should get going though." Kitty said once they had finished cleaning.

"I'm glad you had a great time." Marley smiled. They walked to the door.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Kitty told her. They said goodbye and Kitty walked away, but instead of going home she just walked without a destination in mind. She took that time to think about Marley, that maybe she should tell her how she feels, or maybe it won't matter if she told her because Marley could be dating someone, the fact that Marley was smiling at her phone earlier also scared her.

She suddenly heard her phone ringing in her pocket. She took it out without looking who it was and answered. "Hello?"

"It's been a while, Kitty." The voice in the phone said. It took her a moment to realize who was calling her.

"Oh my god! Quinn??" She said surprised.

"Yes. I've been trying to find you, but you changed your number."

"Yeah uh... I lost my phone so I had to change it. What do you need?"

"Well, I was told that you were in LA and since I'm also here for something about my job I figured we could hang out."

"That would be great, I feel it's been ages since we last saw each other." Kitty smiled.

"Awesome! When are you free?"

"Whenever you can."

"How about we meet for lunch?" Quinn suggested.

"Sounds good, I just need to go home and change and I'll meet you later."

"I'll text you the place. See ya."

Kitty walked home and found her grandmother sitting on the living room.

"How was it Kitty? Did you have fun?" Her grandmother asked smiling.

Kitty nodded and smiled. "Yes, I had a great time. I'm going to get ready."

"Where are you going?" The older woman asked.

"I'm having lunch with Quinn. You remember her, right?"

"Of course I remember. When you were in high school you wouldn't stop talking about her."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "That's an exaggeration. Anyway, I'm gonna get ready."

She walked up the stairs and to her room. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She looked at her phone to see that Quinn had texted her the address of the place where they were going to meet. It was a little far so she called a cab and waited for it at the front door. A few minutes later the cab arrived, she got in and told the driver the address.


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty arrived at the little diner that Quinn had suggested and looked for the girl in question. She saw her sitting on a nearby table, the girl was typing something on her phone. She walked towards her, Quinn noticed her and smiled widely, she stood up and hugged the girl tightly.

"I missed you!" Quinn said when they broke the hug and they sat down on the table.

"Me too." A waiter came up to them and Kitty ordered a coffee.

"How have you been?" Quinn asked her smiling.

"I've been great, but you know, busy with work and stuff. Although, I might be looking for a job here." Her coffee arrived and she took a sip. "I really like my job in Lima, teaching little kids how to draw is like the best thing but I want to try new things, not teaching things. I might apply for an arts school or something."

"That's good, maybe a little change of air will do you good."

"And how are things with Puck?" Kitty asked.

Quinn smiled and looked down. "We are good, I uh... We are engaged." She raised her hand and showed her the ring.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! I'm really happy for you guys." She smiled widely.

"Thank you, we are really happy about this. And... are you seeing anyone?" Quinn asked her.

"Not at the moment." Kitty answered.

"Have you talked to Marley while you're here?" Kitty looked at her surprised.

"Wha- How did you know she lives here?"

Quinn chuckled. "Santana kept an eye on her and she has connections. Don't ask though. Anyway, have you seen her?"

"Yes, I found out she worked as a singer at a diner near my grandmother's house and I talked to her. We kept in touch and yesterday we went to a club, well her friends also came."

"And are you going to tell her how you feel about her?" Quinn said with a knowing look.

Kitty sighed loudly. "I don't know. I'm afraid that if I tell her she won't feel the same."

"But if you don't tell her then how are you ever gonna find out?"

"I guess you're right but, I'm not good with words, I wouldn't know what to say."

Quinn smiled kindly at her. "There's this thing called singing, if you are not good with words then sing to her."

Kitty thought for a minute. "Alright, I'll do it."

They talked for around two hours, catching up on their lives. Kitty had missed her old mentor so she was enjoying their time together. They decided to walk around for a bit to keep talking. They somehow ended in front of Kitty's house.

"I think you should do it tonight," Kitty looked confused. "Talk to Marley I mean."

"Really? Wouldn't it look a bit desperate?"

"Desperate? No, you've waited five years to tell her. I don't think it's desperate."Quinn said with a laugh.

"Well, then I guess I should text her and prepare myself."

"I'll leave you to it. It was great to see you, Kitty."

"You too Quinn, I hope we can do it again soon."

"I would like that. And good luck with Marley." Quinn said starting to walk away.

"Thank you, I'll need it." Kitty half yelled to Quinn, who was already far. She walked inside the house and to her room. She sat on her bed, took out her phone and texted Marley.

•Are you busy tonight?•

While she waited for a reply, she walked to the closet and looked for something to wear. When she decided, she walked and saw that Marley had replied.

•No, I don't think so. Why?•

She smiled and texted a response.

•Well, I wanted to see if you would like to have dinner with me. I want to talk to you about something.•

•Alright then. Were would we meet?•

•I'll pick you up at your house.•

•Okay. See you later.•

•I'll pick you up at 7.•

She stood up from her bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out and got dressed. She grabbed her guitar from the side of her bed. She tried to think of what song to sing to Marley. She thought of the best song, a smiled appeared on her face when she came up with the best. Next she looked for places where they could have dinner and talk, she found the perfect place and called to make reservations.

She looked at her phone, deciding it was best if she left to pick up Marley. First, she had to ask her neighbor for their car. She grabbed her guitar, walked to the next door and knocked. Her neighbor was a friend of her grandmother since childhood so she already knew Kitty, she agreed to lend her the car and she took off to Marley's house. She walked to the door and knocked. Who opened the door was Sam.

"You're here for Marley, right?" The girl asked. Kitty nodded slowly. "She's still getting ready, give her a minute." Kitty smiled and patiently waited for Marley. The brunette soon appeared and Kitty lost her breath at the sight of the girl. She was wearing casual clothes but to Kitty she still looked beautiful.

Kitty cleared her throat. "We should get going." Marley smiled and walked out the door saying a quick goodbye to Sam. Kitty opened the passengers door for Marley and then walked to the driver's side.

"Can I know where are you taking me?" Marley asked her.

Kitty chuckled. "No, but you'll like it." Marley sighed loudly and looked through the window while Kitty drove. After half an hour, they pulled up at a restaurant near the beach.

"How did you know about this place? I thought you had never come here." Marley said.

"No, I had to do a little research." Kitty smiled. She helped Marley to get out of the car and they entered the place. She gave the hostess her name and they were let in. They followed the woman to their table and sat down. They ordered their food and waited.

"What do you wanted to talk about?" Marley asked her smiling.

"I will tell you after dinner." Marley nodded.

Once their food are, they are in silence, just making small talk. Kitty was preparing herself for what was about to come. They finished rather quickly. Kitty paid for both of them. They walked out, Kitty grabbed her guitar from the car. She held Marley's hand and led her to the beach. They walked to a quiet place, no one seemed to be around so Kitty decided it was the perfect place to do it. She let go of her hand when they sat down on top of a few big rocks that were there.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Marley asked eagerly.

Kitty smiled. "Well, I've never been the best with words so," she took out her guitar from the case. Marley looked at her curiously. "I think you will get it better if I sing it to you." She place the guitar on her legs and started playing the chords of the song.

 _I can't count the times_

 _I almost said what's on my mind_

 _But I didn't_

Marley smiled as Kitty sang the first words of the song.

 _Just the other day_

 _I wrote down all the things I'd say_

 _But I couldn't_

 _I just couldn't_

 _Baby I know that you've been wondering_

 _Mmm, so here goes nothing_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _Baby I'm crazy 'bout you_

 _And I would be lying if I said_

 _That I could live this life without you_

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _The way you look tonight_

 _That second glass of wine_

 _That did it, mmm_

Kitty looked into her eyes. She tried to put all the emotions she had been feeling for five years that she tried to hide.

 _All of the things that I've been feeling_

 _Mmm it's time you here 'em_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _Baby I'm crazy 'bout you_

 _And I would be lying if I said_

 _That I could live this life without you_

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _You've got all of me_

 _I belong to you_

 _Yeah you're my everything_

 _In case you didn't know_

 _I'm crazy 'bout you_

 _I would be lying if I said_

 _That I could live this life without you_

 _Even though I don't tell you all the time_

 _You had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _Yeah you had my heart a long, long time ago_

 _Mmm, in case you didn't know_

 _No, no in case you didn't know_

By the time she finished her song, she saw tears on Marley's eyes. She wiped them away with her hand and left it on her cheek. Marley smiled. They looked into each other's eyes deeply. Somehow seeing Marley like that gave her a boost of confidence and she found the words she had been looking.

"Mar, I've liked you since we were in sophomore year but I never had the courage to tell you how I felt. And now, five years later, my feelings seemed to grow and now I'm falling for you so hard. I want to hold you all night, to make you laugh, to sing to you cheesy love songs. Earlier today, I saw you smiling at your phone and I thought that maybe I was already late and someone already had won your heart. But then I talked to a friend and she told me that I should take the risk to tell you. If there's someone else though, I will go and you can be happy, because all I want for you is to be happy. I-" she was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into her's. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as she enjoyed the moment. She now knew what they described in movies when you kiss someone you love. She felt fireworks and butterflies at the same time. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing Marley and she couldn't be more happy about it. After s few minutes they broke apart, both smiling widely and out of breath.

"You wanna know what i was smiling at on my phone?" Marley asked. Kitty nodded. "I took a picture of you while you were sleeping."

Kitty gasped. "You took a picture of me?"

Marley chuckled. "Yeah, you looked so cute so I had to take a picture."

Kitty laughed. "Oh my god." She looked into Marley's eyes and found herself lost in them.

"I liked you too, you know? But I didn't figure it out until the time I saw you at the diner. When I left Lima you were the only one in my mind."

"Will you be my girlfriend, Mar?" Kitty asked smiling.

Marley smiled widely. "Of course I will." And then they kissed again, putting all the emotions on the kiss. Kitty felt like the luckiest person in the world.


	13. Chapter 13

Marley opened her eyes slowly, the bright sun already burning her. She looked around her surroundings and sat up wide-eyed. They were still in the beach.

"Oh god." She muttered. She turned around slightly and saw Kitty sleeping peacefully. She shook her shoulder gently, trying to wake her up. "Kitty, we fell asleep. Wake up." That didn't seem to work so she leaned in and placed small kisses on the blonde's face. Kitty smiled and opened her eyes.

"I could get used to waking up like this." She said.

"Took you long enough to wake up. I almost thought you were dead." Marley said jokingly.

Kitty sat up and looked around surprised. "We fell asleep? When did that happened?" Marley shrugged smiling. Then, her phone buzzed on her pocket, startling her. She saw it was Sam.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Mar? I need you to come home, please." Sam said. She sounded calm so Marley didn't worry.

"What for?" She asked.

"Well, last night Lisa asked me if I could take care of Sophie until Wednesday. She was in a hurry and I kind of agreed but I just got called on a new case so I have to go."

"Okay, we'll be right there." Marley told her. Sophie was her neighbor's four-year-old daughter. They always babysit her when her mother is out on business and they like to take care of her.

"Great! Thanks."

She hang up and looked at Kitty. "Could you take me home, please? And maybe you could stay for breakfast." She suggested smiling.

Kitty smiled back. "Sounds good."

Marley stood up and offered her hand to help Kitty. They walked to the car hand in hand. It took them twenty minutes to arrive at her apartment. The morning LA traffic was the worst. When they arrived, they went into the elevator and waited for it to stop in Marley's floor. They entered the apartment and saw Sam sitting on the couch. Little Sophie was drawing something on the coffee table. When the girl noticed her she stood up quickly and ran to her.

"M! You're here!" Marley laughed and picked her up. The little girl gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Marley smile.

"How are you, little dragonfly?"

"I'm good!" The girl said happily, but then her mood changed when she saw Kitty and hid on Marley's hair.

"Don't be shy, she's really nice and she wants to be your friend." She whispered slowly.

"She wants to be my friend?" The little girl asked with a small smile.

Marley turned to look at Kitty, who was walking slowly to them with a smile. "Yes, she does." Sophie looked at Kitty shyly.

Kitty got close to Marley and the girl in her arms. "Hi, I'm Kitty. It's nice to meet you." She slowly raised her hand towards the little girl. The girl raised her little hand and shook Kitty's slightly. Marley looked between them with a big smile.

"I'm Sophie." The little girl said.

Marley smiled. "She's a little shy when it comes to new people, but I think she will warm up to you rather quickly." She told Kitty.

Marley put the little girl down and she ran to continue drawing. Sam stood up from the couch and walked up to them.

"Thank god you're here. I have to go now." She said in a hurry. "We'll talk later." She whispered in Marley's ear. She grabbed the keys that were on the table and hurried out the door.

Marley turned to Kitty. "Well, let's have some breakfast." She smiled. "Hey Soph! Do you want breakfast?" The little girl turned and nodded rapidly. Marley walked to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for the three. She started humming softly while working around the kitchen. She turned around and jumped a little when she saw Kitty leaning on the doorframe smiling.

"Gosh, that's the second time you do that." She laughed.

Kitty chuckled. "Sorry, again. Do you need any help?" She asked walking up to her.

"Nope, I'm almost done. But thanks for offering." She turned around and flipped one of the sandwiches on the skillet. Once they were finished, she put them in a plate and walked to the table to put two of them, then returned for the last one that was for Sophie. When she gave the little girl the plate she returned to the table, finding Kitty already sitting down. They ate their sandwich in silence. When they finished, between the two they cleaned the table and washed the dishes, finishing few minutes later. They sat on the couch and watched the little girl still drawing.

"Do you have to leave?" Marley asked Kitty.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kitty asked teasingly.

"No! Of course not, I was just wondering."

Kitty chuckled. "Okay, and no I don't have to leave. I can stay as long as you would like my company."

Marley smiled at her. "So, I usually take her to the park when I'm taking care of her but since you're here we could do something else."

"No, I think the park is a great idea." Kitty said.

"Alright, the park it is. But, we are still in yesterday's clothes."

"I didn't bring any clothes so..."

Marley stood up from the couch. "I think I have something that could fit you." Kitty stood up as well.

Marley walked to her room and began looking for clothes for the blonde. Kitty stayed in the entrance, not wanting to intrude. She didn't see Marley anywhere. A few moments later Marley came out of the closet holding a white shirt and jeans.

"Here you go. I think this will fit you perfectly, maybe a little, but just a little big." Marley gave her the clothes. "The bathroom is down the hall to the right. If you want to take a shower there are towels on the cabinet next to the toilet."

"Thank you, Mar." Kitty smiled. She walked away and into the bathroom.

Marley smiled and walked to her closet and picked clothes for herself. She entered the bathroom that was on her room and entered the shower. After she finished she got out, got dressed and dried her hair. When she finished, she made her way to the living room where she saw Sophie sitting, playing with some toys. Kitty still wasn't there so she figured she was still in the bathroom.

"M, are we going to the park?" The little girl asked sweetly.

"Yes, come on little dragonfly, let's get you ready." Marley picked her up and grabbed the girl's backpack that was in a corner of the room.

She walked them both to her room and left the girl on her bed. She looked for some clothes inside the backpack. She got Sophie dressed quickly, and they were ready to go. Sophie jumped off the bed and grabbed Marley's hand. The two walked out to find Kitty sitting on the couch looking at her phone. When she heard them, she looked up and smiled brightly. Sophie still looked shy with the blonde's presence, she hid behind Marley's leg. Marley kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm gonna go make something to take to the park. Can you stay here with Kitty?" She asked slowly. The girl nodded, she walked to Kitty and looked at her.

Marley stood up and made her way to the kitchen to prepare lunch for them. When she finished she put everything on a bag and walked out to find Sophie sitting on the couch, showing Kitty her drawing. The two girls were smiling, Kitty was complementing her drawing. Marley smiled at the sight. She had never seen Kitty interact with kids but it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"Okay, let's go." She said, making the two girls look at her. They stood up and walked to her. Kitty and Marley held eye contact and smiled at each other. Marley picked up Sophie and the three exited the apartment and began walking to the park. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the park. Sophie started moving anxiously in Marley's arms when she saw the kids' area where there where already a few running around and playing on the slide and swings.

Marley put her down. "Just don't go far from my sight, okay?" Marley told her. Sophie nodded and ran to play. They sat in a space on the grass where they could keep an eye on the little girl and settled down.

"She's so cute." Kitty said, talking about Sophie. "And she can really draw for a four-year-old."

"Yeah, Sam taught her how to draw. She didn't expected her to be a natural."

"That's amazing."

"And she warmed up to you so fast. I didn't know you were so good with kids." Marley said smiling.

"Well, in Lima I taught kids how to draw so I have experience in how to gain a kid's trust." Kitty told her.

Marley looked at her. "I never thought you were gonna be a teacher."

"Neither did I, until one day I helped Mr. Schue with the youngest group, they were from five to ten years old, and I liked it so I asked him if I could stay."

"And are you going back?" Marley asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

"No. Now that I have you I think I'm gonna stay here. Probably look for a job like the one I had." Kitty joined their hands and gave her a soft smile. Marley leaned, gave her a kiss in the cheek, making the blonde blush a little, and rested her head on Kitty's shoulder, sighing happily. They stayed like that for a while, until Sophie came running and demanded to be fed. They ate the lunch that Marley had prepared and Sophie ran away to play again. The stayed two more hours, seeing it was getting dark they finally decided to go take the little girl home to rest. Upon arriving, Sophie had already fallen asleep on Marley so she went to her room and put her on her bed. She walked out and found Kitty sitting on the couch.

"I think it's time for me to leave." Kitty told her.

Marley nodded sadly. "I liked spending the day with you, we should do it again soon."

Kitty walked towards her until they were inches apart. "I'd like that."

They stared into each other's eyes. Kitty slowly placed her hand on Marley's cheek. She leaned in and gently placed her lips on Marley's. Marley sighed into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck. They were both so happy and neither wanted it to end. A few moments later, they broke apart with smiles on their faces.

"I should go now." Kitty said. Marley smiled and nodded. She walked her to the door and said goodbye.

Once the blonde was out of sight she closed the door and walked to her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and changed Sophie trying not to wake her. When she finished, she laid down next to the little girl and looked at the ceiling.

"M?" She heard the little girl whisper quietly.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Are we going to see Kitty again? I really liked her."

Marley smiled at her. "Yes, I think we're gonna see Kitty a lot from now on." She told her softly. They stayed in silence, Marley thought the girl had fallen asleep.

"M?" She heard again.

"Yes?"

"Does Kitty have a cat?" The girl said.

"No, i don't think she does but go to sleep, little dragonfly. We will talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight, M." The little girl whispered. She wrapped her little arms around Marley's waist.

"Goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

"M, wake up." Was the first thing she heard when she woke up. She felt her cheek being poked by a tiny finger. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the sun coming between the curtains of her room. She felt again her cheek being poked and turned around.

"I'm awake." She murmured to the little girl.

"I'm hungry, M." The girl pouted at her.

"Why don't you go wake Sam instead?" She asked her, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked at the clock in her nightstand. 7:05.

"Sam is grumpy in the morning." The girl said innocently.

Marley laughed. "That's true, if you wake her up she could kill you." She stood up and Sophie jumped out of the bed. They walked out of the room.

"Why don't you sit on the couch and I'll see what I can do for you." She told her.

The little girl sat down and Marley went to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and cut it in little squares. She walked out and gave it to the girl as she sat down next to her. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Can we watch Tangled?" The little girl asked with a mouthful of apple.

"Of course." Marley said with a laugh. They always watched Tangled when they babysat Sophie. She looked for the movie and played it.

Half way through it Sam came out for her room and sat next to Marley. She seemed fully awake and had an expectant look on her face. "So, now I need to know what happened on Sunday when you left and why you came the next morning."

Marley smiled, remembering everything. "Well, she took me to a restaurant on the beach and then we went to the beach and talked."

"Just talked?"

Marley bit her lip. "She said she wanted to talk about something and then she sang to me. A love song."

Sam gasped. "A love song? Then what happened?" She asked eagerly.

"She told me she had liked me since high school. And then we kissed." Marley said, blushing a little.

Sam smirked. "Just kissed? That's why you came home the next day, with her?" She asked teasingly.

"We fell asleep on the beach. Nothing else." Marley told her. Sam nodded, still smirking.

"And now you have a girlfriend." Sam said, shoving Marley's shoulder slightly.

"Yes, I do." Marley smiled, before turning her gaze to the TV. They stayed in silence, watching the movie, sometimes singing along to the music. When the movie ended they decided to get ready for the day. Sam had to go to work so she took the first turn to shower. Meanwhile, Marley waited with Sophie on the living room. She put cartoons for Sophie and went to her room to grab her phone. She saw she had a text message from Kitty.

•Good morning beautiful. Hope you slept well. 3•

Marley smiled and texted a reply as she walked to the living room and sat down on the couch again.

•Good morning indeed. You made my day bright with your text :) •

Suddenly the front door opened and Sara came in.

"Where have you been?" Marley asked her concerned.

"Oh, just, somewhere." She answered nonchalantly. "Hi, Soph." She said to the little girl as she sat down on the other couch. Sophie smiled.

"For two days?"

"Okay, okay. The day at the bar I went home with someone, her name is Erika and I happened to like her so we spent the next days together and we hit it off."

"Well, that's great. Maybe she will save the little brain you still have." She said jokingly. Sara rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you will have to behave because we have Sophie until tomorrow. So no bad words, or conversations not appropriate for her." Sara pouted and Marley rolled her eyes. So mature.

Sam walked into the room, ready to leave. "Mar, I think Kitty left her clothes here, they're on the bathroom." She told her and began looking for something on the table. Marley stood up and went to the bathroom to grab Kitty's clothes. She grabbed a bag from her room and placed them inside carefully. She walked back and sat down again.

"What are we going to do today?" Sara asked.

Marley thought for a moment. "We could go to Santa Monica, spend the day at the beach and then go to the pier." She suggested.

"It's a great idea, can I invite Erika?" Sara asked smiling.

"I don't know..." Marley said on purpose, knowing Sara would beg for it.

"Please, please, please." Sara pouted, her hands together.

Marley shook her head. "Fine."

"Mar! You could invite your girlfriend!" Sam yelled from the door as she walked out. Sara looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"A lot happened this weekend." Marley stated.

"She's talking about Kitty, right?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend now." Marley smiled.

"Wow! Now the only one single is Sam." Sara said with a laugh.

Marley chuckled. "Well, we should get ready, the earlier we leave the better." Marley grabbed Sophie and went to her room. She took her phone and texted Kitty.

•Are you busy today?•

She took out a swimsuit and a dress from the Sophie's backpack and helped her get dressed. The little girl sat on the bed, looking at her. She checked her phone and saw Kitty had texted back.

•No, why?•

•We are going to Santa Monica and I was wondering if you wanted to go.•

She began looking for what to wear. She decided on wearing a sleeveless white shirt with denim shorts. She took out her swimsuit, wearing it underneath her clothes. She heard her phone buzz and checked the reply.

•That sounds fun, what time?•

•Like in an hour. Is that fine for you?•

•Yeah, its fine.•

•Would it be good if we picked you up at your house?•

•Yes, that's okay. I'll text you the address•

•Great! And don't forget your swimsuit.•

•Oh, will i get to see you in a sexy bikini? ;)•

Marley blushed at the message and texted a reply.

•Maybe, we'll see :) •

"I'm gonna take a shower, okay little dragonfly?" She told the little girl.

"Can I play in your phone?" The girl asked her. Marley grabbed the phone from where she had left it and gave it to the girl. She entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she finished she got dressed and came out of the bathroom. Sophie was laying on the bed with her phone.

Then she remembered something. "I forgot the sunscreen. And we don't want to end up all burnt up, right?" She grabbed it from the bathroom, then carefully covered Sophie's face, arms and legs. When she finished she covered herself too.

"M, are you going to take pictures today? I really like your pictures." The little girl asked.

Marley thought for a seconds before nodding and taking taking her camera from the shelf. She grabbed a bag and packed two towels, the sunscreen, and the bag with Kitty's clothes, then she grabbed a small backpack and put inside of it her purse with some money, a change of clothes for Sophie, a few toys and things for the girl and a pair of sunglasses. After she checked she hadn't forgot anything, she grabbed Sophie's hand and walked out of the room, into the living room where she found Sara and a blonde taller girl.

"Mar, this is Erika." Sara introduced the woman next to her.

Marley walked to them and shook the girl's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Erika smiled at her. "Nice to meet you too," she noticed the little girl that was shyly hiding behind Marley's legs, "is this your daughter?"

Marley chuckled. "No, she's my neighbor's daughter, Sophie."

Erika smiled at them nodding.

"We should get going. I told Kitty we would pick her up." Marley told them.

They grabbed everything they needed and walked out the door. Marley, being the last with Sophie,locked the door behind her. They entered Sara's car, Marley in the back with Sophie on her legs. She gave Sara Kitty's address and they drove away. A few minutes later they arrived, Marley walked out of the car with Sophie and walked through the doorsteps before ringing. After a few seconds Kitty opened the door.

"Kitty!" Sophie yelled before launching herself into her. Kitty let out a laugh while Marley smiled at them.

"Hi, Sophie." Kitty said, hugging the little girl. "And hello, Mar."

Marley got closer to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Kitty blush a little. "Hi."

Kitty smiled and grabbed her hand. "Alright, let's go." She said, closing the door behind her. The walked back to the car and began their journey to the pier. It wasn't that long, since they lived near the pier, so about twenty minutes they arrived. Once they parked the car they grabbed everything from the car. Kitty helped Marley with a bag while she carried Sophie in her arms. The sun was so shiny so Marley put on the sunglasses she had brought and a little hat in Sophie's head. They walked to the beach, finding a place were they could lay down.

"So, what are our plans?" Sara asked.

"We could spend a few hours here, then we go eat on the pier and have fun there, like go into the rides and stuff." Marley said and the others agreed. They placed the towels on the sand. Sara and Erika ran into the sea once they finished settling down. Kitty sat down on a towel, taking out her sunglasses.

"M! I wanna go to the water!" Sophie jumped excitedly. Marley took off her shirt and shorts, revealing a dark blue bikini. Kitty couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend dumbfounded. Marley didn't notice, though. Sophie grabbed Marley's hand and began pulling her towards the water.

Marley looked at Kitty. "Come on, let's go to the water." She said. Sophie nodded her head rapidly.

"Better not." Kitty said.

Marley raised an eyebrow at her. She and Sophie shared a look and then looked at Kitty with a mischievous smile.

"Oh god." Kitty said, realizing what they were planning. Kitty quickly stood up and ran away from them. Marley laughed and followed her, quickly catching up she picked her bridal style and walked to the sea. Sophie stayed in the shore looking at them with a smile.

"Mar, please, let me go." Kitty plead.

Marley smirked at her. "Whatever you say." She said.

Kitty realized her mistake in choosing those words when Marley let her go and she fell into the cold water. When she came out to the surface she saw Marley laughing hard. "You're so evil." She said. She splashed some water on her face.

"Oh, poor little girl." Marley pouted teasingly. She swam to the shore and sat next to Sophie, who was playing with the sand. Kitty followed and sat next to her.

"Can I go more deep, M?" Sophie asked her sweetly.

"You can't go alone, sweetheart." Marley told her.

"I'll go with her." Kitty smiled. She stood up and grabbed Sophie's hand before going into the water. Marley watched as Sophie ran to catch the waves and how Kitty picked her up before the water hit her at the last moment. Sophie was giggling the whole time. Marley smiled at them, she liked how Kitty looked with Sophie, she looked so happy playing with her. She walked to where they had left their stuff. She picked her camera from the bag and took a few pictures from Kitty and Sophie. Half an hour later, they were back with Marley. Sophie had gotten tired of playing on the water and wanted to build a sand castle. Marley gave her the toys she had brought and the girl started to play.

Kitty sat next to her smiling. Marley leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Kitty asked with a laugh.

Marley shrugged smiling. "I wanted to." She rested her head on Kitty's shoulder, Kitty wrapped her arm around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead as they watched Sophie trying to build a sand castle.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey guys, what do you say we go get something to eat." Sara said walking to them, hand in hand with Erika.

"Yes! I'm hungry!" Sophie yelled, making everyone laugh.

They got dressed and packed all the things they had brought. They walked to the pier and ordered food, deciding on sharing a pizza. They sat on a free table and ate the food in silence. Once they finished they went to the games. Sara and Erika went their separate ways, leaving Kitty and Marley with Sophie. They started looking around, Sophie getting too excited with each thing she saw.

"Can we play that?" Sophie pointed to a stand where there were a few air hockey tables and other games. Marley took out the tickets and entered them on one table. Kitty went to the other side and Marley carried Sophie so she would reach the game, the little girl was the one playing.

"We're gonna beat you!" Sophie yelled.

Kitty laughed. "We'll see about that."

They started the game. First it started relaxed but then they got really competitive. The game ended with Sophie winning 11-8. Of course, Kitty let her win. The walked out of the place and decided to look around. Sophie practically begged for an ice cream so they bought it for her. They sat on a bench facing the sea.

"I still can't believe I lost to a four year old." Kitty pouted.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Sophie said from her place in Marley's lap, making Marley laugh at the girl.

Kitty gasped and slapped gently Marley's arm. "Hey! I thought you were on my side!" She said, making Sophie laugh.

"Oh Kit-Kat I'm on the winners side. Sorry." Marley said playfully.

Kitty placed a hand on her heart. "Wow, betrayed by my own girlfriend. That's hard. I won't talk to you for the rest of the day."

"I'm just teasing, don't worry." Marley leaned in and gave a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek. "Will you forgive me?"

Kitty closed her eyes and moved her head before looking at her. "You're lucky I like you, Marley. I can't stay angry at you for long."

Marley smiled widely. When Sophie finished her ice cream they decided to ride in the Ferris Wheel. They payed and got in. For the whole ride they enjoyed the view. At one moment, Marley looked at Kitty. The blonde was looking into the horizon, smiling with her eyes closed, with the sun setting behind her, her hair shining like it was made of gold. She took out her camera and took a picture, without the other girl noticing.

When the ride finished, they met with Sara and Erika and decided to head back home and hang out for a little longer. They walked to the car, which was a little far, and went home. Forty minutes later, due to the traffic, they arrived to their apartment. Sophie had already fallen asleep, so Marley took her to her room and gently laid her on the bed. They decided on watching a movie, but couldn't decide on which one. Finally, after a few minutes of argument they picked 'The 5th Wave'. Half way through the movie, Kitty had leaned her head into Marley's shoulder and her arm was resting on the brunette's waist. Marley's arm was around Kitty's shoulders. They were as close as they could be. The movie ended and decided to finish for the night. Erika had left because she had work the next day.

It was nine o' clock, not too late, but for Marley it was enough to not let Kitty leave alone.

"It's too dangerous outside for you Kitty." Marley argued.

"Don't be dramatic Mar, I can take care of myself." Kitty said calmly.

Sara decided to intervene. "Sorry to interrupt your little..." She moved her hands between the two. "but Kitty, Marley is too stubborn and when she says something there's no way you're going to win." She said, making Marley give her a glare. Sara shrugged. "It's true."

Kitty nodded slowly looking at Marley. "Look, if it makes you feel better I won't go, okay?"

Marley smiled satisfied. "Thank you."

"There's one little problem, where would I sleep?" Kitty asked.

"Well, you can sleep with me." She said, but realizing how that sounded she changed her statement. "I mean, my bed is big enough for us."

"Are you sure?"

Marley nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright then." Marley walked to her room, Kitty following behind. They entered the room, Kitty looked around for the first time. Marley went to her drawer and grabbed a pajamas for Kitty. She gave them to her and pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Kitty walked slowly, closing the door behind her.

Marley grabbed another set of pajamas for her and changed real quick, trying to make the less noise she could to not wake up Sophie. She laid next to the girl slowly once she finished changing and waited. A moment later, Kitty walked out of the bathroom changed.

Marley looked at her. "Come on, let's get some sleep." She whispered. Kitty walked to the other side of the bed slowly and laid next to Sophie, who was sleeping in the middle of the bed. Marley rolled to her side the same time as Kitty and they looked at each other.

"I had a great time today. Thank you for inviting me." Kitty whispered.

Marley smiled. "Yeah well, I had a great time too."

They didn't talk more than five minutes. They were both pretty tired so they fell asleep without noticing.

Marley woke up to her phone ringing on her night stand. She moved her arm and reached the phone, answering it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" She opened her eyes slowly.

"Miss Rose? Marley, it's Mr. Brown." The voice of her boss said.

That woke her up completely. She sat up quickly. "Yes. Do you need anything, sir?"

"Yes, I need to see you in my office. I need to speak with you about some matters. Could you come by in two hours?" He said.

"Of course, I'll be there." She answered, standing up from the bed quietly, since Kitty and Sophie were still sleeping.

"Thank you. See you later Miss Rose." And he hang up. She put her phone down and began looking for something to wear on her closet.

"Is everything okay?"

Marley looked behind her and saw Kitty rubbing her eyes. "Well, my boss just called and he wants me to go to his office in two hours so..."

"Did he say why?"

Marley picked her clothes and started walking to the bathroom. "No, and I don't know what to think."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Kitty reassured her.

"I hope you're right." She sighed loudly. "I'm gonna take a shower." She said entering the bathroom.

She took a quick shower, got dressed, dryed her hair and exited the bathroom. She found Kitty sitting on the bed with Sophie resting her head on her stomach. They were watching something in Kitty's phone. Kitty noticed her and smiled at her. She walked to where she had left her phone and looked at the time. She had an hour until the meeting.

"Do you guys want something for breakfast?" She asked the two girls. Sophie looked at her and nodded rapidly, making Marley and Kitty chuckle. "Alright, let's go then." Sophie jumped out of the bed and rushed out the door. Leaving the two girls alone.

Kitty stood up and walked to her. "I didn't have the chance to tell you good morning." She said. She slowly leaned in and connected their lips in a soft kiss. Marley responded smiling against the other girl's lips. After a few seconds they broke apart, Kitty brushed her hand against her Marley's cheek gently. "Good morning, my beautiful girlfriend."

Marley blushed. "Good morning indeed. You actually made me forget for a moment about the meeting that is going to happen in like an hour."

"Yeah, you looked a little stressed earlier, and also, I couldn't resist myself from kissing you." Kitty told her, making Marley blush even more.

"I think Sophie is waiting for us so..." she said. They walked to the living room where Sophie was quietly looking at a sleeping Sara. Sophie smiled innocently and Marley nodded her head with a smirk. Sophie jumped into the sleeping girl's stomach. Marley started laughing.

"Jesus Christ! You're so heavy." Sara said groaning. Sophie, giggling, got off of her and ran to hide behind Kitty's legs. Sara ran and tried to reach for her but she escaped and they began to ran around the apartment.

"Hey, guys! Stop running, you're going to break something." Marley said. The two girls stopped running and looked at her pouting. "Gosh sometimes I think I'm babysitting two kids." She said walking to the kitchen. Kitty chuckled as she followed her. Marley had already started taking ingredients from the fridge and placed them in the counter.

"Do you need my help with anything?" Kitty asked her.

"No, I don't think so. You can go and sit, I'll be done in like five minutes." Marley told her with a smile. Kitty nodded and walked out.

Marley prepared some scrambled eggs for everyone, which was the only think she could think of that wouldn't take much time. She set the table with plates and called for the girls. They sat and ate their food, chatting animatedly. When they finished, between the three girls cleaned everything and were finished in no time.

Marley looked at the clock on the wall. "I should get going, I don't want to be late to this meeting."

"I'll walk with you." Kitty said. "It's my way to go home anyway."

"Alright. Sara, you wouldn't mind taking care of Sophie, right?"She asked her friend.

"Of course not. Now go or you'll be late."

They walked out the door and made their way to the restaurant Marley worked in. In a few minutes they arrived.

"Thank you for walking with me." Marley said.

"Don't worry about it, I was happy to spend a little more time with you." Kitty smiled. "I should get going though, my grandma asked me to help her with something."

Marley smiled at her. She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, Kit-Kat." Kitty smiled and walked away.

Marley took a deep breath and entered the restaurant. She walked to the back and to the door that was the office. She knocked slowly and waited. The door opened, revealing her boss.

"You're right on time, Miss Rose. Please come in." He greeted her. He moved aside and Marley walked in slowly. She saw a young man sitting on a chair in front of the desk. The man had messy black hair and big brown eyes. He looked at her smiling. "I would like you to meet my nephew, Gower."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rose." The young man stood up and offered her a hand, which she took slowly. He surprised her by kissing her knuckles. She released her hand and hid it behind her back, trying not to act rude. This guy's smile made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Please, have a sit." Mr. Brown said. They took a sit on the chairs in front of the desk. "So, I been talking to Gower and I came up with an idea. He is a really good singer and I realized that you two would work perfectly together."

Marley looked at him, shocked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I would like to see how you two work, so starting this Friday, he will be joining you on stage for a couple of songs."

"I would just like to say that I'm really excited to sing with you" Gower said. She could see a cocky smile.

"You're okay with this arrangement, right?" Her boss asked her. And how could she say no to her own boss.

"Yes of course. It just, caught me off guard." She said.

"Very well then. This being said, you can retire now."

Marley stood up slowly and made her way outside the door. She walked through the hallway until she had almost reached the exit when someone calls her name. She turns around and sees Gower walking up to her.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as politely as she could.

"I just wanted to tell you that I already have a song in mind." He reached for a backpack she hadn't noticed before and took out a few papers. He gave her a paper and she saw what song he had planned.

"Why this song?" She asked him.

"I think it applies to the situation." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't really think it does." She said, trying to not show how annoyed she was getting by this guy.

"Maybe not now, but you will." He said, reaching a hand and placing it on her cheek. She moved out of the way quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing, just... Do you have a boyfriend?"

Marley frowned a little. "Well, in fact I have a..."

He cut her off before she could finish. "Don't worry, I don't think he'll be a problem for me." He walked away, looking at her one last time with a cocky smile before leaving the restaurant. Marley stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. She slowly walked out and to her apartment.

 _This is going to be awful_. She thought as she walked through the streets of her block.


	16. Chapter 16

Friday had come. Marley was trying to remain calm for most of the day, but she always remembered what day it was and what she was going to do at work. She had called all her close friends to be her moral support, also to protect her if this guy dared to make a move on her.

She was sitting in front of the mirror in her dressing room, five minutes before her performance, and she was taking deep breaths, telling herself nothing would go wrong. But she couldn't help but freak out. She was about to sing a duet with a guy that had made her feel uncomfortable since the first time they saw each other. He looked to be so confident that he was going to end up with her, which of course wasn't going to happen in a billion years. She was with Kitty after all, and the girl made her happy, she wouldn't change her for the world. The fact that she had to sing a love song with him in front of her girlfriend though, it was going to be awkward.

She heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened the door, finding Kitty and Sam.

"Thank god you're both here, I'm kind of loosing it right now." She said as they entered the room.

"Don't worry, if he makes a move on you I'll kick his butt so hard he won't be able to sit in twenty years." Sam said with a serious expression, making Marley and Kitty chuckle.

"I second that." Kitty raised her hand to make her point. Marley walked up to her and side hugged her.

"I know you would do that, but I would punch him first straight in the face." Marley said. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself for the last time before turning to them. "Alright, let's get this over with."

They walked out and into the hallway. Sam wished her good luck and walked away. Kitty stayed behind with Marley.

"It's gonna be fine, don't worry." Kitty reassured her, she gave her a quick kiss on the lips before walking away the same way as Sam.

Marley took a deep breath and walked to the curtain that separated the stage from the dressing rooms. She found Gower leaning on a wall with a smirk and she restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"We're about to go on stage, I hope you're ready." He said to her. A man came to them and told them they could go on stage now. They walked up the few stairs that lead to the stage and walked to the middle where there were microphones. Gower grabbed a guitar and sent her a wink before starting to play the first chords of the song. Marley looked into the crowd in search of her friends and locked eyes with Kitty, that made her a little calm. Then she started singing, without looking away.

" _All I knew this morning when I woke_

 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

 _Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

 _In the back of my mind making me feel like_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now."_

Then he joined her, getting close to her. To the surprise of Marley, he didn't sing so bad. She looked at him for a second before looking to the crowd.

 ** _"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_**

 ** _I just wanna know you, know you, know you better_**

 ** _'Cause all I know is we said hello_**

 ** _And your eyes look like coming home_**

 ** _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_**

 ** _All I know is you held the door_**

 ** _You'll be mine and I'll be yours_**

 ** _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_**

He was looking at her the whole time, she tried not to show how awkward she felt.

While he sang his part he walked around her with his guitar, and every time, she looked to the other direction. She didn't care anymore if the public noticed her discomfort. Then she joined him in the chorus, he had stopped moving but he was still looking at her. For the next part, she sang looking at Kitty, trying to show her that the song was meant for her even though she was singing it with someone else. She found comfort in her green eyes and she let a little bit loose of the tension on her shoulders. And then the chorus hit again.

" _Come back and tell me why_

 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

 _And meet me there tonight_

 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind."_

Kitty smiled at her, showing her that she understood the message of the song.

 _"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now._

 _I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now."_

The song finished, Marley was still looking at Kitty but the moment broke when he got close to her ear.

"They enjoyed us. It would be easier if we were together and believe me, we will." He said.

She moved away from him and quickly got out of stage. He stayed on stage acting like nothing had happened and began playing another song. She walked to her dressing room and closed the door. She began pacing around with her hand on her forehead. She sat down in a chair with her head between her hands.

I can't believe this guy! He's really getting into my nerves. She thought. The door swang open and Kitty was immediately by her side. She bend down and grabbed Marley's hands.

"He's so annoying! I can't spend another minute with him. I would rather kill myself." She said exasperated.

"Don't think that way, and don't let him get into you, Mar." Kitty whispered.

"It's just... He keeps saying stuff and I'm afraid that he'll make a move to try to break us apart." She was in the verge of tears. Kitty grabbed her head between her hands gently and looked into her eyes.

"Don't cry, he is not worth your tears. He is just a useless piece of garbage that has nothing other than his ego. Why don't you talk to your boss about it?"

Marley sighed loudly. "I'm scared, I mean, he is his nephew so I don't think that would end up in my favor."

"Well, you could try. And if it doesn't work then maybe this is not the place for you." Kitty said softly. Marley looked at her and nodded slowly.

Kitty let go of her and grabbed her hands again. "I'll be here for you, Mar. No matter what happens."

Marley smiled a little. "Thank you."

Kitty smiled back. "Now, you go out there and you show him that he can't mess with you."

"I have an idea," Marley said with a mischievous smile. "But I'm gonna need your help."

Kitty raised an eyebrow smirking. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"


	17. Chapter 17

They had returned and Marley sang various songs before it was time for their plan to take place. Gower had requested to sing a solo again but when hefinally stopped playing Marley and Kitty took the chance to connect the audio to the speakers. They got on stage, he looked at them and got out of stage confused. He stayed at the stairs with his arms crossed. Marley smirked at him and then the track began.

[ _Marley_ ]

 _Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like_

 _I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right_

 _[Kitty]_

 _I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite_

 _But it always seems to bite me in the..._

 _[Marley]_

 _Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot_

 _[Kitty]_

 _You think that we should hook up_

 _But I think that we should not_

 _[Marley]_

 _You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

[ _Both]_

 _And that is when it started going south_

 _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, la, la..._

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, la, la..._

[ _Marley]_

 _I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

[ _Kitty]_

 _You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

Marley looked at him and he was rather pissed. His brows were furrowed and he had fire in his eyes. She looked at Kitty and nodded. It was working. The crowd was going wild, and they were enjoying singing together for the first time in years.

[ _Both]_

 _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, la, la..._

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

Marley search for Sam in the crowd and when she saw her, her friend was smirking at them. She saw Sara and Erika next to her, they were smirking too.

 _[Marley]_

 _What about "No" don't you get?_

 _[Kitty]_

 _So go and tell your friends_

 _[Both]_

 _I'm not really interested_

[ _Marley]_

 _It's about time that you're leavin'_

 _[Kitty]_

 _I'm gonna count to three and_

 _Open my eyes and_

 _[Both]_

 _You'll be gone_

[ _Kitty]_

 _One_

 _[Marley]_

 _Get your hands off my..._

 _[Kitty]_

 _Two_

 _[Marley]_

 _Or I'll punch you in the..._

[ _Kitty]_

 _Three_

[ _Marley]_

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

[ _Both]_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _I am not your missing link_

 _Let me tell you what I think_

 _I think you could use a mint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _Woah!_

 _Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips_

 _Stop your staring at my... Hey!_

 _Take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, la, la..._

 _T-take a hint, take a hint_

 _La, la, la..._

The song finished and everyone erupted in applause, they smiled triumphantly at each other and shared a hug. They looked at the spot where Gower was but he was nowhere to be found. They got out of stage and went to Marley's dressing room. Sam joined them a minute later.

"Jesus Christ, that was freaking awesome! You had to see his face the whole time. He walked away so pissed." Sam said with a laugh.

"I wish I had seen that, it would've been more satisfying but well..." Marley smiled. She began packing all her things to leave. "I can't believe I did that. I think I'll be jobless by tomorrow, because I think he is the kind of person that goes to the parent when something they don't like happens. I had a great time though." She grabbed her closed backpack and they walked out of the room. Marley walked Kitty to her, well, the borrowed car.

"It was so much fun." Kitty said smiling.

"Yes, I like singing with you. We didn't do that much back in Lima." Marley leaned on the side of the car.

"I know, we should do that more. Go to a karaoke or something." Kitty opened the door, but waited outside.

Marley nodded. "Yes, that would be awesome. Well, I should go now, they're waiting for me so."

"Alright. Goodnight, Mar." Kitty said. Marley looked at her with a smile, she didn't look away for a moment. "What?" She asked.

She got closer to her, their faces inches away from each other. "Oh, nothing..." She slowly placed her hand into Kitty's cheek gently and leaned down to kiss the other girl softly, Kitty responding with emotion. Marley was the one deepening the kiss and Kitty let out a surprised groan. They stayed like that for a while, Kitty's hands were around her waist. They broke apart when they were in the need of air. Marley smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Kit-Kat." She whispered. She began walking backwards, looking at her. Then she waved one last time before turning around and walking to the car where her friends were waiting. She hoped in on the back were Erika was.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked teasingly, of course she knew.

Marley rolled her eyes. "Nothing, just drive." She said to her friend, faking annoyance.


	18. Chapter 18

"Can you explain to me exactly what happened yesterday?" Mr. Brown asked her with his arms crossed. He had called her earlier to meet with him regarding her behavior the day before. Gower was with him, with his annoying smirk plastered on his face. Maybe he thought it was going to end up on his side. It could be, of course, if the boss was in his side because of being family. Who knows, Marley didn't know her boss so well to tell if he would take her side.

Marley took a deep breath before talking. "He was bothering me, so I fought back."

Me. Brown looked at his nephew. "Is that true Gower? You were bothering her?"

"Of course not! She's lying!" He answered, his voice rising.

"Alright, could you go out for a minute?" Gower stormed out of the room and Mr. Brown turned to Marley again. "How was he bothering you?"

"He was making me uncomfortable, he kept telling me that we should be together and stuff."

"I see..." the man nodded slowly. "And you don't want to be with him?"

"Of course not. I'm in a relationship right now, I tried to tell him that but he didn't let me talk."

"Well, I know the kind of person he is, I've seen him do things that his family is not proud of. Also, his father doesn't help in the situation." He sighed. "I'm sorry if my decision made you uncomfortable. I thought that by hanging out with you he would somehow change a bit."

Marley nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. But I don't think what he needs is someone he barely knows to try and change him. I think that what he needs right now is family that shows him the way."

He stayed silent for a minute. Thinking through. "Thank you Miss Rose. I'll see what I do with him. In the mean time I'll make sure he doesn't bother you anymore and I'll let you go to your boyfriend."

"Oh, it's uh... girlfriend." She said sheepishly.

"The blonde girl that sang with you, right?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she wanted to help me show him that I wasn't interested." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Alright, I would like to see her sing with you again. Maybe you could invite her to sing with you. Of course I wouldn't pay her but you two would have fun." He said, surprising Marley.

"I'll talk to her, and thank you for believing me."

He smiled kindly. "Don't worry about it. You can go now." He said.

Marley stood up and walked out. She saw Gower leaning on a wall nearby so she tried to walk as quickly as possible to avoid an encounter with him. When she returned home, Sara was on the floor with a sports bra on doing push ups. She got surprised by her fit body.

"What are you doing?" She asked her friend. Sara stopped what she was doing and sat on the floor.

"Oh nothing, just doing some exercise."

"Since when do you exercise?" Marley asked with a raised eyebrow. Sara stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well, you know I lived in China until like a week ago. I took martial arts and learned how to fight so I try to keep in shape." Sara said, taking a sip from the water. Marley smiled at her friend, happy that she had finally put herself together. When she first met her, Sara was a complete different person. She spent the day drunk without a care in the world until one day when she got a call to finish her degree in China. She found a nice place to work and changed her life completely. Of course, sometimes she liked to have fun but it was rarely.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna be in my room if you need anything." She walked to her room. She felt like playing the keyboard so she went to the closet to grab it. She sat on the desk, connected the keyboard and played a few random notes without a song in mind. Then without knowing she began playing the first notes of a song, so she sang.

 _Let's go out and be wild_

 _Do it while we can_

 _Runnin' free in the world_

 _We've got all weekend_

 _Tear it up, tear it down_

 _Gettin' lost in the sound of our hearts beatin'_

 _Take me here, take me now_

 _Gettin' lost in a crowd with you_

 _Up, all night_

 _I waited for you all my life_

 _Hold my hand and keep me close_

 _I'll never let you go_

 _No not tonight_

 _Keep me by your side_

 _Keep me by your side_

 _Keep me by your side_

 _By, by your side_

 _By, by your side_

 _By, by your side_

 _By, by your side_

 _By, by your side,_

 _By, by,_

 _Keep me by your_

 _Side, by, by your_

 _Side, by, by your_

 _Side, by, by your_

 _Side, by, by your_

 _Side, by, by your_

 _Side, by, by_

 _Keep me by your side_

She stopped playing and heard someone clap from the entrance of her room. She turned her head towards it to find Kitty leaning on the door frame with a smile.

"I didn't know you played." She said walking towards her. She wrapped her arms around Marley's neck from behind and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's not something I like to brag about. I like to play to myself." Marley said sheepishly. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"Well, Sara let me in and I wanted to see how you were doing, you know, after the meeting with your boss."

"Well, it went better than expected. He said he would talk to Gower to stop bothering me." Marley said, leaning her head on Kitty's shoulder.

"That's great. Now I don't have to worry about him stealing my girl." Kitty whispered in her ear.

Marley smiled. "You didn't have to worry in the first place. I would never leave you for some guy." She said. She grabbed Kitty's fingers and played with them.

"Can you play a classical song?"

Marley nodded and slowly put her fingers on the keyboard. "I leaned a song a while ago. It's called Dragonfly Keeper."

Kitty sat on the nearest end on the bed and watched as Marley started playing flawlessly, with so much emotion, like she could feel the melody in her blood. Kitty could feel the music too, the way Marley played it made her feel things. Marley moved her fingers around the keyboard so naturally, like she was born for it. She didn't even look at the keyboard, for she played with her eyes closed. After the last note she finally opened her eyes slowly, she looked at Kitty and saw the girl had a few tears in her eyes. She stood up and sat next to her, taking the girl's hand between her own.

"Are you okay?" She asked, squeezing slightly her hand.

Kitty took a deep breath as whipped her eyes and nodded. "Yes, it's just, that was so beautiful."

Marley wrapped an arm around Kitty's shoulders, the blonde leaning her head on her shoulder. "You're the only one I've played that song for." She confessed her.

"And why did you played for me then?" Kitty asked softly.

"I don't know, I just felt like playing it to you." Marley said, Kitty broke the position and sat back straight, looking at Marley's eyes with so much adoration. Marley looked down and blushed a little.

"Anyways, I guess you are here for other reason besides checking on me, right? You could have just called for that."

Kitty nodded. "I wanted to ask you something. You know we've been hanging out much lately but we haven't really gone on a proper date." She said, her voice sounding nervous. Marley nodded her head encouragingly. "So, Mar, would you go on a date with me?"

Marley smiled and nodded. "I'd like that." Kitty smiled widely. Marley slowly leaned towards Kitty, the other girl doing the same, and their lips met in a delicate kiss. It only last a few seconds but it was enough to let them breathless. They pull apart, their foreheads touching.

"Does Tuesday sound good to you?" Kitty asked her. Marley nodded. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Marley looked at her eyes. "Can't wait."

"I should go, I have some stuff I have to do but, I'll call you later." Kitty said, standing up. Marley stood up and the two walked to the door. They said their goodbyes and Marley closed the door with a grin on her face. She walked slowly to the living room, where Sara was sitting.

"So, do you wanna watch a movie?" Her friend asked her. Marley nodded, her friend played some movie but Marley wasn't paying attention, she was too engrossed in her thoughts. Thinking about the date she will be having.


	19. Chapter 19

"Stay still, Marley or I'm going to mess it up." Sam groaned as she tried to do Marley's makeup for her date. They were sitting on the floor in the living room. She had already helped her with her hair and now she was doing, more like trying to, her makeup.

"I don't think you're doing this right, Sam." Marley said, trying to stop her head from moving.

"How the hell not? I've done this many times. Now, if you don't stay still, I'm going to really do it wrong." Sam said, grabbing her head and making it stay still applying a bit of force.

Marley sighed loudly. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

Sam kept doing her makeup. "Why are you nervous? It's not like you're going to propose or anything. It's your first date, for Christ sake."

"You know me. I'm always nervous when I go out on dates."

"Because you think too much. You need to relax, everything will be great." Sam grabbed Marley's shoulders and looked at her before letting go, she turned to the coffee table where all the stuff was. "Alright, I'm finished. Now go get dressed."

Marley stood up and walked to her room to get dressed. She grabbed the dress she had picked and went to her bathroom. It was a black floral strapless ruffle front dress. She came out and put a pair of black heels on. She grabbed a black leather jacket and her purse before walking into the living room, ready for when Kitty arrived.

"Look at you. All grown up. I think I'm gonna cry." Sam said pretending to wipe a tear.

Marley rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't be so dramatic, it's not the first time I've gone on a date."

"But is the first time that you are smitten by someone." Sam smirked.

Marley chuckled. "I can't believe you just said 'smitten'"

"Well, the other day I was looking through Urban Dictionary and found really interesting words." Sam said. Marley laughed at her friend.

"Alright, just... don't tell me any of them. Most are nasty words that I would like to erase from my mind."

"Fine, you're so queird." Sam smirked at her.

Marley raised and eyebrow. "I don't wanna know what that is."

"Hey! I'm just trying to distract you because you looked so nervous earlier but now you don't." Sam smiled and raised her hand up innocently.

Marley smiled, she did felt more relaxed now because of her friend. She heard a knock on the door and she started to get nervous again. "Oh god. She's here."

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Sam reassured her. Marley nodded, took a deep breath and walked towards the door slowly. She took a final deep breath before opening the door to find Kitty with her hands behind her back. She smiled at her and Kitty stood there, just looking at her with a smile.

"Hi." Marley whispered.

Kitty brought her hands in front. Marley saw a flower in her left hand. Kitty raised it and gave it to her. "A rose for a beautiful rose." She said and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making Marley blush. "It wasn't too cheesy was it?"

Marley chuckled. "It was, but I liked it."

Kitty sighed in relief."Great. Shall we?" She gestured towards the elevator.

"We shall." Marley agreed, stepping out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. Kitty led her to the car she had once again borrowed from her neighbors and opened the door for Marley before going to her side and getting in herself. Kitty started the car and drove

"So... where are we going?" Marley asked her.

Kitty smirked. "What fun would it be if I told you?" She looked at her for a second before looking back to the road.

Marley pouted. "Not even a hint?"

"Nope, you'll see when we get there." Kitty answered simply. After thirty minutes, Kitty parked the car and helped Marley to get out. They walked to the entrance of the restaurant as Marley looked around, she had never been at that place since she arrived to LA.

They were lead to a table on the outside. There were a few trees with lights hanging from them and you could see the sky, that was starting to get dark and a few stars were appearing.

"How did you find this place?" Marley asked once they had ordered their food.

"I asked my neighbors, they gave me various options so I looked for them and liked this place the most." Kitty answered smiling.

"I like it, you made a good choice."

Soon their food arrived and they engaged conversation while enjoying their meals.

"Okay. I have a proposition for you." Kitty said.

"What proposition?" Marley asked intrigued.

"Since I'm not good with talking with people, I'm a little awkward, you can ask me anything and I have to answer with the truth." Kitty told her.

"Alright." Marley said, nodding.

"Okay, I'll ask you the first question," Marley though for a moment, taking a bite of her food. "What is the worst date you've ever been on?"

Kitty looked surprised, she wasn't expecting that to be the first question. "There was one time, in college, a guy asked me out. I accepted because he looked like a good person. He picked me up in his car that was like so old and full of trash, I didn't say anything though, we went to the drive thru of McDonald's. It was really awkward, we ate in his car in the parking lot. When we finished, he just stared at me and said, I quote 'So, wanna have sex in the back of the car or what?'"

Marley laughed loudly. "Seriously? He said that?"

Kitty laughed too. "Yes! Can you believe it? Of course I said no and I got out of there as fast as I could. I had to walk home and he had chosen like the most far McDonald's in all town."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Marley said. They finished their food soon and decided to share the dessert because they were full. After finished, they left the place. Kitty told Marley it was only the first part of their date. When they got in the car, Kitty looked at her.

"It's going to take an hour to arrive but it will be worth it. Or is it too much? We could do something else if you don't want to be in a car for so long." Kitty had a bit of a panicked look on her face.

Marley chuckled, thinking she looked cute flustered. She took her free hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "It's not too much. Whatever it is, I will like it."

Kitty smiled at her. "Alright then. Let's get going." She said as she started the car.

The ride wasn't awkward despite the silence they had fallen on. Marley spent most of it looking at Kitty, the blonde sometimes looking at her on red lights and smiling, sometimes winking. That made her blush and look away for a second before looking at her again. Within an hour, Kitty pulled over in the middle of the highway. Marley looked at her confused, but then Kitty pressed a button and the roof in the car started disappearing, allowing them to see the beautiful night sky.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Marley asked her, looking around.

"I brought you here because it's the perfect place for stargazing." Kitty said smiling. "I mean, I wanted to do something that wasn't too loud and that we could have some alone time without other people watching. Unless you think this is lame and we could do something else."

Marley shook her head and chuckled at Kitty's nervousness. "No, it's perfect. Just being with you is enough no matter what we are doing." Kitty grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I've never been stargazing before. From the city is kind of difficult to find a quiet place and well, we don't have a car so it is kind of difficult to find places like this."

"I hope it's not too boring." Kitty told her.

"With you I could never get bored." She got close to her and leaned her head on her shoulder while looking at the sky. Kitty smiled and wrapped her arm around her waist, resting her chin on top of her head.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Marley.

"Hear what?" Marley was confused, for she didn't hear a thing.

"Just listen, carefully." Kitty said quietly. "If you hear closely, you can notice that there are some crickets singing and other kind of animals joining them."

"I can't really tell if they are singing, more like, making senseless noise." Marley said, with a small frown.

Kitty chuckled. "Use your imagination, Mar. There is a whole orchestra, insects and animals singing in the night." Marley listened carefully. She could hear the crickets, and something else, maybe owls? The wind crashing into the leaves of the trees in the distance made a noise that joined the sound of the crickets. She smiled, now she could hear the orchestra of the nature.

"It's amazing." She whispered, she cuddled more into Kitty wrapping an arm around her waist. Kitty smiled and started trailing a path with her fingers gently on her arm. Marley relaxed into the touch and sighed.

"You're amazing." Kitty whispered, making Marley blush and close her eyes.

They stayed like that just enjoying the moment. At one point they saw a shooting star. Marley made a wish silently. That her life would never change because she was so happy how it was, with her girlfriend, her best friend, her job and everything else. She almost fell asleep at one point, Kitty's arm wrapped around her made her feel safe and she started getting sleepy. Her eyes were feeling heavy and Kitty seemed to notice.

"I think it's time I take you home, Mar. It's getting pretty late." Kitty said, caressing her arm gently. Marley nodded slowly and sat up straight in the seat. Kitty closed the roof of the car, started the engine and drove away, stealing a few glances at Marley to see if she had fallen asleep already but the girl was wide awake. Before they knew it, they were in front of Marley's apartment. Kitty got out of the car, went to the other side and offered a hand for Marley, who took it with a smile. They walked to the door hand in hand, Marley opened in but stopped and turned to Kitty letting go of her hand.

"You don't have to go up, I'll be fine on my own."

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't made sure you arrived at your door safely." Kitty told her, taking her hand again and entering the building. Marley smiled as they walked to the elevator. They arrived at Marley's floor and that's when they let go of their hands reluctantly.

"Thank you for tonight, it was awesome. And thank you for walking with me up here." Marley said sweetly, looking into Kitty's eyes.

Kitty smiled widely. "It was my pleasure. I hope you didn't get bored at any point."

Marley moved her head. "No, like I said before, with you I could never get bored." They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Kitty slowly leaned in and kissed her lips gently and slowly. Marley smiled into the kiss and moved her hand to her cheek. It lasted a few seconds before they pulled apart, both with grins on their faces.

"I should go." Kitty said, although that was the last thing either of them wanted.

Marley sighed sadly. "Alright, goodnight Kit-Kat."

Kitty gave her another quick kiss before smiling at her. "Goodnight, Mar."

She walked slowly to the elevator, Marley still outside and looking at her. She got in and winked at her before the doors closed. Marley entered her apartment and saw all the lights were out. Sara was sleeping on the couch so she walked as quietly as she could to her room. She got ready to bed quickly and laid on her bed, she hadn't seen how late it was but her eyes were heavy and she closed them slowly. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

It was Thursday morning, and it had been two days since their date and they hadn't seen each other, just texted.

Kitty was watching TV when her phone rang next to her, she looked at the caller and saw it was Quinn. She paused the movie she was watching and answered the phone slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kitty. How are you?" Quinn said.

"I'm good thanks, do you need anything?"

"Yes, actually. I wanted to give you something. Can we meet?"

"Of course, where?"

"In the same place we met last time. Is that fine?"

"Yes, I'll see you there in ten."

After she hang up, she went to her room and changed her clothes, she let her grandma know she was going out and then walked out the door. When she arrived at the place, she saw Quinn on a table near the entrance, who looked her way and smiled. Kitty walked towards her slowly.

"Hi. Thanks for meeting me with short notice." Quinn said. Kitty smiled and sat down. A waiter came up to them and she ordered a coffee. Quinn had already ordered some, so she had it on the table.

"I thought you would have left by now." Kitty told her, a little confused.

"No, I was waiting for something that came by mail yesterday." Quinn told her.

Kitty nodded in understanding. "So, what do you need?" Kitty asked her.

"Okay, so, I didn't tell you the other but Puck and I are getting married in a month." Quinn looked for something on her bag. "He just sent me some invitations, that's what I was waiting for, and well, since I'm already here I would like to give it in person." She took out two invitations. "There's also one for Marley, I think everyone would like to see her."

Kitty nodded, looking at the design of the invitations. "Where is the wedding?"

The waiter came with her coffee and she took a sip.

"In Lima, we thought it was the perfect place because it's where we met and all."

"Okay, then I'll be there." Kitty smiled. She didn't actually know if Marley would like to go, she'll try to convince her though.

"Great! Now, that said. What happened with Marley? The last time we talked you were going to tell her you liked her."

"I told her in a song and then I asked her to be my girlfriend." Kitty smiled, remembering the moment. "She said yes."

"That's awesome!"

"Yes, she's amazing. I've never liked someone as much as I like her." Kitty said, the smile never leaving her face.

"I can tell." Quinn grinned. "Well, I should get going though, I'm going to Lima tomorrow and I still have some things I need to do." She stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Okay, and thank you for the invitations. I'll give it to Marley." Kitty said standing up and leaving some money to pay for the coffee. They walked outside and went different ways. Kitty took out her phone and dialed Marley's number.

"Hello?" Marley answered.

"Hey Mar, how are you today?"

"Well, I was kind of bored just watching TV until you called and I have to tell you I would rather talk to you because I prefer to hear your voice."

Kitty couldn't keep herself from smiling. "You're so sweet, how did I get so lucky to have you?"

She heard Marley giggle. "I think I'm the lucky one." Kitty heard someone complaining about them being too sappy in the background and Marley saying something back. "Sorry, Sam is just being Sam."

"It's fine. Anyways, I have something to give you, can I come over?"

"Of course, you're always welcome here."

"Great, then I'll be there in like ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting."

After she hang up, Kitty continued walking until she arrived at Marley's building. She quickly arrived at her floor and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Marley, wearing sweatpants, opened the door and smiled at her.

"Hello." Kitty said with a smile. Marley let her in and they went to the living room.

"Sam just left for work and Sara is with Erika so we're alone." Marley told her sitting down on the couch.

Kitty sat next to her. "So, I met with Quinn earlier and she gave me something for you." She looked on the purse and took out the invitation. "It's for her wedding with Puck." Marley took it slowly and looked at it. "It's in Lima. And I know you said you don't plan to go back but I think you should go."

Marley sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm ready." She said quietly, a sad look on her face.

Kitty took her hand. "Whatever you decide I'll support you. And if you decide to go back I'll be by your side through it all."

Marley nodded slowly. She opened the invitation and read it. "It's in a month." Kitty nodded. "Let me think about it."

Kitty caressed her hand with her thumb. "Take your time. There's no pressure."

Marley smiled at her. She slowly leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "Do you wanna stay and watch a movie or something?"

"Yes, I would like that." Kitty smiled letting go of her hand and getting comfortable on the couch.

Marley played a movie and cuddled into Kitty's side. Kitty wrapped her arms around her protectively. After it finished they decided to order pizza and while they waited they stayed on the couch watching an episode of Friends. When the pizza arrived, they brought it to the couch and ate in silence.

Marley looked at Kitty and smiled. "So, Kitty. Second question."

"Shoot." Kitty said, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Who is your favorite singer?"

"Hmm, that's tough. I'm gonna have to go with... Kacey Musgraves."

Marley looked at her surprised. "Really? I didn't know you liked country music."

"I love country music." Kitty smiled. "No one knows that except for you so don't tell anyone." She said winking.

"Oh, I feel special." Marley said smiling.

"You're so special to me, Mar." Kitty told her sincerely, looking into her eyes. Marley blushed and looked down. Kitty thought she looked so adorable when she did that. She leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They finished eating and decided to watch another movie but Marley fell asleep half way through it. Kitty stared at her while she slept, keeping in her mind every single detail of her face, the movie was long forgotten because the only thing she could see was her sleeping girlfriend. At one point she fell asleep too, and a few hours later they woke up leaning into each other. Neither of them knew how it happened, since they were sitting far away in the beginning of the movie. Marley sat up straight and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Kitty looked at her smiling. Marley looked at the clock on the wall and widened her eyes. It was 10:00 PM.

"Gosh, it's so late. I'm surprised Sam isn't here yet."

"Yes, which means I have to go now." Kitty said. Marley pouted and Kitty chuckled. "Don't pout at me, Mar. I can't resist your pouts."

"But I don't want you to go." Marley whined.

Kitty raised her hand and gently caressed Marley's cheek with her thumb. "I know, but hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

Marley nodded slowly. She leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips that lasted a few seconds.

"And think about the wedding. If you decide not to go I would totally understand." Kitty said gently. They walked to the door and said their goodbyes.

After Kitty left, Marley returned to the couch and started thinking about the wedding. She doesn't really know if she should go. Would everyone hate her for leaving? Of course that's the least of her worries. Is the fact that she's not sure if Kitty would like to tell everybody that they are together. She knows that she is not ashamed of them but maybe Kitty doesn't feel the same.

She sighed loudly and placed her head between her hands. Sam arrived a few minutes later.

"I need your help." Marley told her.

Sam walked to her and sat on the couch. "With what?"

"Well, I've been invited to a wedding in Lima and everyone will be there but I don't know if I should go."

"Hmm... I think you should go, it will be good for you, get some closure." Sam told her.

Marley sighed heavily. "Gosh, it's a hard decision."

"Look, I think it's time to face your past. As scary as that sounds, it's the truth. You left without a word so now you have to give them a proper goodbye, don't you think?"

"I guess you're right."

Sam smirked. "I'm always right. Now, get your butt to bed and tomorrow you make your decision."

"Alright. Goodnight." Marley stood up and walked to her room. She wasn't really tired but maybe during the night the decision would be clearer. It was hard though, who knows what would happen if she decided to go. She felt anxious about it. She had more reasons to go than reasons to not go.

With a sigh she laid on her bed and looked at the ceiling, hoping it will make her sleep. And it worked, she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Marley woke up to her phone ringing. She sleepily reached for it and answered without looking who was calling her so early.

"Marley!"

"Sebastian? What do you want? It's so early."

"Sorry for that but, you need to get ready. Because I found the perfect place for taking pictures."

Marley sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. "I don't think the place is going to disappear if we go later."

"No, but there's a rare bird hanging in here that could leave at any moment."

"Are you seriously calling me for a bird? You know I don't take pictures of animals."

"I know, but the thing is, the bird happens to be in the most amazing place you could ever see. Seriously. You need to come."

"It's that the only reason for going?"

"You remember Jordan from our class and that I really liked him. He found the place and wanted to go check it out and his cousin is in town so he would be alone. I figured if you go then he wouldn't feel so alone."

"You know I have a girlfriend, right?"

"I know, I know. Just, keep him company and I'll make sure that he knows you're taken."

Marley sighed loudly. "Fine but you better bring me coffee, it's too early for me."

"You're the best! I'll be there in five minutes."

Marley widened her eyes and stood up. "Five minutes? Are you crazy?"

"Alright, ten minutes. No more." And he hang up.

Marley let out a groan and got dressed quickly. When she finished, Sebastian texted her saying he was outside waiting so she grabbed her camera from her desk. She walked out of the apartment quietly and got in the car. The sun was just starting to come out, it was still a little dark outside. Sebastian handed her a coffee and she took a sip.

"It won't take long to arrive." He told her.

He was right. In less than fifteen minutes he parked in front of park surrounded by a fence. They got out of the car and walked to the entrance, where two guys were waiting patiently.

"Seb! I'm so glad you're here." The one she knew as Jordan said, smiling. Sebastian smiled like an idiot at him and Marley chuckled. Her friend was so whipped.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss a chance to take great pictures."Sebastian said.

"Well, it's so good to see you Marley. This is my cousin Jayden." He said shacking her hand. She smiled at them although she was feeling a little uncomfortable. The other guy, Jayden, smiled at her kindly. He was tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes. But comparing them to Kitty's, they didn't shine when looking at her.

"We should get in." Jordan said. They entered the place and walked to the direction of where the bird was supposed to be. Marley stopped for a moment because she saw something she wanted to take a picture of.

Between some bushes, she saw two flowers. One blue and the other was some kind of green, which was rare because they were hardly found. The flowers reminded her of her and Kitty, the colors of their eyes. She slowly bent down and found the perfect angle to take a picture. With a smile, she looked at the final product and made a mental note to show it to Kitty.

"That is beautiful." Someone said, making her jump a little. She turned her head and saw Jayden looking at the flowers.

She smiled a little. "It is." She started walking and he followed her.

"You know, I also took photography." He told her.

"Really?" She said, trying not to find disinterested.

"Yes, in Mexico."

That caught her attention. She looked at him with wide eyes. "You studied in Mexico? That's so cool! I always wanted to visit there!"

"Yes, its so wonderful there. There's a lot of beautiful places where you can take pictures. So many landscapes."

"I know, that's what I've been told. Did you take a lot of pictures?" Now Marley was starting to get comfortable with him, someone who knew about the things she liked.

"Yes, I take pictures for a magazine in there. I came here to visit and take some pictures of the beach as an assignment."

"That's great. You don't happen to have some with you right now, right?"

"Sadly no but, maybe some other time I could show you."

"Maybe." Marley smiled. Just then, her phone rang and she took it out. She grinned when she saw it was Kitty. "Sorry, I have to take this. Hey!" She answered the phone and walked away from him.

"Hey, Mar. How are you today?"

"I'm great, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing?"

"I'm at a park taking a few pictures."

"This early? Who is the savage that made you get up?"

"Sebastian." She said with a laugh.

"What was so important that you had to go at this hour?"

"He made me come so that his boyfriend's cousin wouldn't be the third wheel."

"Great, another guy that I need to worry about." Kitty sounded a little different. Her voice a little harsh.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry. Those guys have nothing on you." Marley said sweetly.

She heard Kitty sigh. "I'll have to get used to it. I mean, I'm dating the prettiest girl in the world."

Marley giggled. "And I only have eyes for you." She was trying to show Kitty that she had nothing to worry about.

"You better, or I'll have to kick some ass. You're mine and only mine."

Kitty being possessive made things to Marley that she couldn't quite describe. She felt like a teenager again and couldn't help the blush that reached her face.

"Marley? You okay?"

She didn't realize she had been silent for a while. She cleared her throat before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, any reason you're calling?"

"I just wanted to check on you, Mar."

"Well, I'm fine. I appreciate your call, I'm always glad to hear your voice but I would rather see you."

"We will see each other tonight, I could never miss the chance to see you sing."

"And that's why you are the best." Marley said with a laugh. She heard Kitty chuckle on the phone. "I should go, I think I've let him wait long enough."

"Fine, I'll let you go take more pictures."

"By the way, I took a picture that I think you're going to like."

"Can't wait to see it."

"Alright. See you later."

After hanging up, she turned to see that Jayden was waiting patiently. She walked and they started heading to the place where they could see Sebastian and Jordan. Marley took a few more pictures before they reached them.

"How was the bird?" She asked her friend.

"It didn't come out." Sebastian pouted.

"Well, maybe he didn't come out because he likes his sleep." Marley joked. Sebastian rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder playfully.

"So, did you find anything interesting?" He asked her.

"Yeah, there were a couple of things."

Since they had already finished taking pictures, they decided to walk and have breakfast on a place near the park. It was a ten minute walk from where they were and they were taken to a table quickly. After they ordered their food they fell into conversation.

"Marley, Seb here tells me you sing in a cafe. That's so cool! I didn't know you could sing." Jordan tells her with a grin.

"Yes, I love to sing. It's only Friday nights though." Marley said.

"So today! Can we come see you?"

"Of course!"

The waiter came with their food after that and while Sebastian and Jordan flirted like teenagers, Marley found herself chatting animatedly with Jayden. She found the boy intriguing, mysterious. Nothing like she had expected before she met him. He kept talking stories about his time in Mexico and all the places he visited to take pictures, which she enjoyed because it once was her dream to travel to other countries and take pictures. She could see them becoming great friends.

When they finished, they walked back to their cars and Sebastian took her to her apartment, promising that he and the other two would be at her performance. Entering to her apartment, she found Sara in the living room along with Erika. She said hello to them and went to her room. She decided to save and edit in her computer all the pictures she had taken so that's what she did all day before she had to get ready.

When she finished getting dressed, she walked out of her room and found Sam already there chatting with Sara and Erika. They went to Sara's car and made their way to the restaurant. Since she had half an hour before the show, they sat on a table and ordered something to drink. Marley's back was facing so she couldn't see who came in. She felt a pair of arms around her neck and a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful." Kitty whispered in her ear.

Marley smiled and turned while Kitty sat next to her. She grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. The five girls chatted for a while before she had to get ready.

She stood up and got close to Kitty. "The first song is for you." She whispered in her ear, gave a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to her dressing room.

When she finished, someone knocked on the door and told her it was finally time to start the night so she made her way to the stage. She nodded towards the band and they started playing.

 _All of these highs_

 _And all of these lows_

 _Don't keep me company_

 _I've been breathing you in_

 _And drinking you down_

 _You're the only remedy_

She grabbed the microphone and began walking around the stage.

 _Say you're gonna hold my head up_

 _Say you're gonna break my fall_

 _Say you're gonna stay forever_

 _Baby this is all I want_

' _Cause all my bones are begging me to beg for you_

 _Begging me to beg for your love_

 _Oh, my lungs are begging me to beg for you_

 _Begging me to beg for your love_

 _Swear I'm gonna hold your head up_

 _Swear I'm gonna break your fall_

 _Swear we're gonna last forever_

 _Baby, this is all I want_

 _'Cause all my bones are begging me to beg for you_

 _Begging me to beg for your love_

She looked at Kitty and sent a wink her way. She saw the girl blushing a little and smiled before turning to the rest of the crowd.

 _But this blood in my veins_

 _And the thought of your taste_

 _No, I can't give it up_

 _So look at my face not running away_

 _'Cause all my bones are begging me to beg for you_

 _Begging me to beg for your love_

 _Swear I'm gonna hold your head up_

 _Swear I'm gonna break your fall_

 _Swear we're gonna last forever_

 _Baby, this is all I want_

 _'Cause all my bones are begging me to beg for you_

 _Begging me to beg for your love_

She began clapping her hands with the beat encouraging the crowd to clap too, which they did.

 _Say you're gonna hold my head up_

 _Say you're gonna break my fall_

 _Say you're gonna stay forever_

 _Baby, this is all I want_

 _Swear I'm gonna hold your head up_

 _Swear I'm gonna break your fall_

 _Swear we're gonna last forever_

 _Baby, this is all I want_

' _Cause all my bones are begging me to beg for you_

 _Begging me to beg for your love_

 _All my lungs are begging me to beg for you_

 _Begging me to beg for your love_

She sang the last part looking directly at Kitty. When the song finished everyone clapped excitedly. It went like that for the rest of the night. At her third song she saw Sebastian, Jordan and Jayden entering the place and she waved at them before they sat a where the girls were.

After finishing the set list, she walked to her dressing room to grab her things and made her way to the table where her friends were.


	22. Chapter 22

Two weeks had gone by quickly. After thinking deeply about what Sam had said about her needing some closure, Marley decided to go to Quinn's wedding. She also wanted to visit her mother, since she hadn't seen her in more than a year.

It was Tuesday, Marley was with Sara in the living room watching a movie when Sam came in from the front door.

"I have an announcement!" She yelled, making the two girls turn towards her.

"Why are you here so early?" Marley asked her.

Sam walked towards them and sat next to Marley. "Because I have a case." The two girls looked at her confused. "I have to go to Chicago. We think a case there might be related to something we've been working on for the past month."

"So you're leaving? When?" Sara asked.

"It could take a few days, it could take weeks. I don't know. They gave me a day to pack so I'll be leaving on Thursday."

"Wow. So you're leaving me alone." Marley said.

"No! Because you'll be at that wedding in Lima."

"Yes, but I'm only going for five days, not two weeks."

"I'm sorry, but, you'll have Sara." Sam said, gesturing at her sister. At that, Sara looked down and Sam eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, about that... I'm going to Brooklyn with Erika." She said sheepishly.

"What do you mean you're going to Brooklyn?"

"Well, she was here for vacations only. She lives there and she asked me to go with her."

"Great! Now I'm really gonna be alone." Marley exclaimed.

"There is one good side of this. You'll have the house all to yourself which means that you'll have privacy and invite your girlfriend, and you know..." Sam smirked, Marley understood what she was talking about and put her head between her hands, her cheeks bright red.

"Oh god. Why would you even say that Sam?" She groaned.

Sam laughed at her while standing up and walking to the door. "Anyhow. I'm gonna head to the bar with my friends of the precinct so, tootles!" And she walked out again. Marley rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Well, I'm going to the gym." Sara told her, she was already dressed with workout clothes.

She walked out of the apartment, leaving Marley by herself. She went to her room and took a shower. When she finished, she went to the living room. She had just seated when there was a knock on the door. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it slowly. A young boy, like five or six years younger than her, with messy brunette hair and gray eyes stood there looking nervously around. He had a backpack that he was nervously moving. He didn't seem to notice the door had open.

"Can I help you?" She asked, making the boy look at her.

"Yes!" He practically yelled, before clearing his throats and blushing. "I mean, yes, uh... I'm looking for Marley." He said nervously.

"I'm Marley, who are you?"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm Elyan, and I uh... I'm your brother. And I really need to speak to you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

He looked down and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm your brother, well, half brother. It will take some time to explain. Can I come in?"

Marley thought for a moment. He seemed like a nice guy, maybe he was actually telling the truth. Of course, she wouldn't find out unless she let him in. "Alright."

She opened the door slowly and moved aside. He entered the apartment and looked around the place. She led him to the living room, where the two sat down. He stayed in silence still looking around from his seat.

Marley cleared her throat trying to gain his attention. He seemed to get distracted easily. "So, you said you needed to speak to me."

"Right! I have to talk to you about our father."

Marley looked at him confused. "Our father?"

"Oh, yes. We have the same father, Robert."

Marley sighed. "I don't know if the word father is right in my case, since he wasn't in most of my childhood. He left when I was six so that title doesn't work in this situation."

He grimaced slightly at that and looked down. "I'm sorry for that."

"Why are you sorry?" She asked him.

"That you had to grew up without a father because of me. When he found out my mother was pregnant he came to live with us. I was seven years old when I found out I had a sister, I found a picture hidden in the closet of my father with a little girl, you, but he catched me looking and he was really mad. I think my mother didn't know anything because he made me keep it a secret. Then a month later we were moving to California and well, I forgot about it. Until a few months back when I started looking for you."

Marley looked down, taking in the information. She was feeling annoyed. Not at the boy in front of her but at her father, that had cheated on her mom and was the reason of their living condition. She had an urge to cry but she composed herself, not wanting to show her emotion to him. "Why did you came? And how did you know where I live?"

"Because I wanted to know you. He doesn't know I'm here but, he's been looking after you, well not so much, he's been keeping track of you until he found out you moved to LA a few years back. I guess he didn't want you to know he was in California too."

Marley nodded slowly "Why now?"

"I was tired of waiting. He told me I could meet you some day but I knew he was just saying that to shut me up. We never actually had a relationship aside from when we were in front of my mother, he liked to pretend that he was a good father but alone he never really cared about me."

"Well, he's an asshole." Marley blurted out without thinking.

Elyan chuckled. "Exactly. That's another thing we have in common, you know, beside sharing blood." She smiled at him. "I would really like to spend time with you, get to know each other."

"Yeah, I would like that too."

"Awesome!" He exclaimed grinning. "I should go, though." He said, looking for something in his bag. He took a small paper and handed it to her. "That's my number."

Marley took the paper and nodded. They stood up and walked towards the door. "Do you live far?"

"Sort of, we live in Bakersfield."

"And you drove here?" She asked concerned.

"God no! I came by bus." He smiled.

Marley opened the door and moved to let him through. "It was nice meeting you, I'll call you soon."

"Can't wait." He pushed the button of the elevator and waited. When the door opened he walked in, pushed the button and with a last wave of his hand the doors closed. She closed the door and the mask she had put on immediately fell and tears started to come out of her eyes. She walked towards her room and grabbed her phone, dialing a number. It didn't take long to hear the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey Mar."

"Kitty." Marley breathed out.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She heard her girlfriend's concerned voice.

Marley cried over the phone, trying to make her voice clearer. "No, I'm not. Can you come, please?"

"Of course. I'll be there in five."

When Kitty hang up, she dropped her phone on the bed and walked towards the living room, sitting in the couch. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks without stopping, she hugged her legs and rested her head on her knees. And she began thinking.

All the pain she had hold on since her father left came out without being able to stop it. Sooner or later she would have had to face it but not knowing was better than knowing that her father had left her for another family. It was too much. All those years she had kept it to herself because she had to help her mother get through it and now she couldn't hold it anymore.

It felt like an eternity before she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her tears and tried to calm herself down. She took deep breaths while walking towards the door, opening it. She saw Kitty looking concerned at her.

"What happened?"

She didn't answer, instead she fell into her arms and buried her face in the girl's neck. She felt Kitty's arms around her, holding her tightly. Kitty walked them to the couch and Marley sat in her lap while she cried, Kitty whispering soothing words in her ear, although she didn't know what had happened, and gently moving her hand on her back.

Eventually she calmed down. And if it wasn't sad enough, it had started raining outside. Kitty moved a strand of hair behind her ear and moved her face to look at her eyes with concern in her own.

"Are you okay?" Marley moved her head slowly. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Marley moved off of her lap, but still holding her. She rested her head on Kitty's shoulder, feeling her girlfriend stroking her hair gently.

She took a deep breath before speaking, her voice sounded a bit hoarse. "So... a boy came earlier today claiming to be my brother. He told me that my father left us because his mother was pregnant. He wanted to get to know me." A single tear escaped her eye and Kitty wiped it with her thumb, leaving her hand on her cheek. "I just... For many years I thought I was fine, I never really thought about him because I was so centered on helping my mom. When he left, she just lost it, that's how she gained weight. I tried to stop her from eating so much but I wasn't much help because I was six years old. She started getting better but, well, I guess I didn't feel sad anymore to cry over him. Now I know that it was all buried deep inside me just waiting for something to bring them up." She sighed loudly wiping her eyes. "God, I'm a mess."

Kitty gave her a small smile. "It doesn't matter if it was a decade ago, you can have your time to cry, he was your father after all."

Marley moved closer to her, closing her eyes, breathing in Kitty's scent and relaxing in her arms. "Thank you for coming. I really needed you."

Kitty leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "I'll always gonna come when you need me, Mar. You can call me at any time and I'll be here as quickly as I can."

In that moment, Marley wanted to tell her how much she meant to her. She wanted to tell her what she'd only told a few people. But she thought it was too soon and she didn't want to scare the other girl by saying that. So she just smiled and let herself fall asleep in the safety of her girlfriend's arms.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." Kitty whispered, waking her up.

"Can you stay with me? I don't wanna be alone."

Kitty didn't answer for a few seconds, Marley thought maybe it was stupid to even ask that. She was about to say something but Kitty spoke.

"Of course."

Marley grabbed her hand and they walked to her room. Marley changed into her pajamas and she lend Kitty another set. They got into the bed, Marley rested her head over Kitty's chest while Kitty moved an arm around her shoulders and hold her closer, and they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

"Mar..." whispered a voice, pulling her out of her sleep. "Marley." She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kitty sitting close to her with a smile. "Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning." Marley raised her hands and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:30. Come on, get up." Kitty said softly.

She pouted "Why? I'm really comfortable in here."

"Because you were really upset yesterday and I'm gonna help you clear your mind. Now get dressed so I can take you somewhere."

Marley sat up and slowly stood up from the bed. She looked and noticed Kitty was already dressed. "Where are we going?"

"Just wear something for the beach."

"We are going to the beach?"

Kitty smiled. "Yeah, but it's a long way to where I want to take you."

Marley nodded as she went to the bathroom and changed to a pair of denim shorts and a blue shirt that brought out her eyes. She exited the bathroom and smiled at Kitty, who to her surprise grabbed her face and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look so beautiful in casual clothes." She whispered, making Marley smile and blush.

Kitty took her hand and lead her out of the apartment trying to not wake everyone up. When they arrived downstairs, Marley saw a motorcycle parked on the entrance of the building and Kitty walked towards it without letting go of her hand.

"Is this yours?" Marley asked her. Kitty smirked at her, which was an answer for her. "When did you get a motorcycle?"

"I've had it for about two years now. My father bought it for me as a birthday present. I asked him to send it to me and it arrived yesterday." Kitty grabbed a helmet and placed it on her head then taking another one from the back and handing it to Marley, who looked a bit unsure. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course." She slowly raised her hand and took the helmet from Kitty's hand. Kitty climbed into the motorcycle and smiled at her. Marley hesitantly climbed behind Kitty, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

"Hold on tight." Kitty warned her, starting the motorcycle and driving away. Marley closed her eyes as the wind blowed in her face. They were on the road for about an hour, she noticed that they had left LA and were now in Malibu. Kitty came to a stop in front of a small cafe that was near the shore. Marley took off her helmet while climbing out of the motorcycle and looked around her.

"Why come all the way to here? I mean, they're a lot of places in LA where you can have breakfast near the beach."

"I know. But this place is nice and my cousin works here so..." Kitty said and got off as she took the helmet from her head. "Come on." She grabbed Marley's hand and intertwined their fingers.

They walked to the entrance of the place and Kitty looked around looking for her cousin.

"Kitty!" They heard and turned towards the sound to find a girl walking out from what appeared to be the kitchen.

"Kayla!" Kitty smiled and let go of Marley's hand to hug her cousin.

"Oh my god! It's been so long since I've seen you." The girl grinning.

"I know!" Kitty said. She looked at Marley for a second and turned to her cousin again. "Kay, this is my girlfriend Marley."

Kayla looked at Marley and smiled kindly. "It's nice to meet you Marley."

"You too."

"So, you came on the perfect day. We only have a few people here so the tables outside are free. Follow me." They followed Kayla outside and sat on a table.

"I'll bring you some juice, alright? Then you can tell me your orders." She said and walked away.

"This place is nice." Marley looked around them, the beach seemed to be alone.

Kayla returned and they ordered their breakfast. They ate in silence, enjoying the calm that brought the sound of the waves crashing into the shore. After finishing breakfast, they talked for a while. The place was starting to get crowded, Kitty had an idea.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." Kitty said, taking Marley's hand. They walked for a while along the shore hand in hand in their bare feet. The water was the perfect temperature to walk without freezing their feet.

"It's better than Santa Monica, there is always people and little kids running around." Marley told her.

"It will get crowded eventually, but this place is not so common between tourist. Everyone prefers the main beaches in California." Kitty said.

They sat on the sand, Marley's head rested on Kitty's shoulder with her eyes closed. The sound of the waves helped Marley relax and helped her forget, just for a few minutes, of everything that had happened the day before. Suddenly she heard something that caught her attention. She raised her head from Kitty's shoulder and looked around.

Kitty looked at her confused. "What?"

"I heard something." She looked around and she heard it again, a faint sound coming from her right. She tried to look for the source of the sound, seeing something not so far from where they were. "There." She pointed standing up.

They got close to it and found a plastic box covered in a wet blanket.

"What is that?" Kitty whispered.

Marley kneeled in front of it and carefully moved the blanket to reveal two trembling little kittens, one white with a black spot on its left eye and the other with brown fur and black stripes, really wet trying to get out of the box. "Oh my god."

Kitty kneeled next to Marley and slowly grabbed one of them, bringing it closer to her and covering it with her shirt. Marley did the same with the other kitten. "They are not even the size of my hand."

"I can't believe someone would leave them here."

"We should take them to a vet, see if they're not sick." Marley said. Kitty nodded and stood up holding the kitten carefully. They walked back towards the cafe and look for Kayla. The found her cleaning a table.

"Do you know where is the closest vet clinic?"

"Yes, it's about five minutes from here. Why do you need a vet?"

"We found this little guys on a box on the shore." Kitty said moving a bit of her shirt to show the kitten.

"Wow! Okay, just take the Pacific Coast Highway. You should see it to your left so you'll have to find a way to change sides."

"Thank you so much Kay, see you later." Kitty said walking towards the exit with Marley following suit.

"Bye." They heard Kayla say.

They arrived to the motorcycle and Kitty looked at her. "You'll have to take both." She said, giving her the kitten, who meowed in response.

Kitty helped Marley put her helmet on and then she put her's. They got into the motorcycle and Kitty drove. Marley could hold on to her with only one arm because the other was holding the kittens so Kitty tried to be as careful as possible. In less than five minutes they had switched sides of the road and Kitty parked the motorcycle in front of the vet clinic. Kitty took off her helmet and grabbed one of the kittens from Marley. They entered the clinic and found a man with a white coat nearby.

"Are you a doctor?" Marley asked him.

"Yes. How can I help you, girls?" He smiled kindly at them.

"We found this guys alone on the beach. Could you make sure everything's fine with them?" Kitty said showing him the kitten in her arms and pointing at the other in Marley's.

"Well, usually you need an appointment but since I don't have a patient until an hour I can check up on this cuties." He said. He let them into the room and closed the door behind them. He looked at them carefully and finally he said they were two healthy girls. They left, thanking him for his help.

"What are we gonna do with them?" Marley asked, caressing the kitten's head.

"I don't know."

Marley smiled at her. "We should keep them."

Kitty raised her eyebrows. "What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, just look at them. They're so cute."

"I know they're cute, but taking care of cats is not an easy work."

Marley looked down at the kitten in her arms. The kitten was looking at her with bright eyes and meowed at her, marking Marley grin. "I think she wants to stay with me."

"Yes, I guess you have a pull for kittens." The one in Kitty's arms was also looking at Marley with a curious look. "They both like you."

"We should name them."

Kitty looked down at the kitten for a moment. "We should name them after beers."

Marley looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Beers? Why would we name them after beers?"

"Just think about it. This one right here could be named Victoria and she could be Stella."

"Victoria? A Mexican beer?"

Kitty smiled. "Yes, it's a pretty name and everyone likes beer."

Marley looked down at the kitten nodded. "Alright. I guess we can name you Victoria."

Kitty leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Great. Now we have to go buy them stuff but we'll have to borrow my neighbors car again."

Kitty speeded up to her house, being careful with Marley that was holding the kittens, and asked her neighbor if she could borrow their car again, which they agreed without hesitation.

Once they were on the car, Marley thought of something. "Where are they gonna live? With you or with me?"

"I have no problem with you taking them but if you don't want to they can be with me."

"No, I think Sam won't mind. She always talks about having pets."

"Okay then. Let's go shopping!"

They spent the whole day buying toys and other stuff for the kittens, they went to different stores in Malibu and LA to find everything they needed and finally Kitty drove them home. Kitty helped Marley settle all the things in her apartment and they sat on the couch after ordering pizza for dinner. The two kittens were laying on the ground, playing with a toy they bought.

"There is one problem though. We are going to Lima in a week and we don't have anyone to take care of them since Sam is leaving tomorrow and I don't know when Sara plans to leave." Marley told her.

"You could take them with you on the airplane." Kitty suggested, but Marley seemed unsure.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They're so little."

"Hmm... Do you have any other friends here?"

"Yes, of course." Marley facepalmed. "Sebastian." Marley remembered her friend asking her for help taking her of his dog so she figured he could do the same for her, unless he was busy.

"Then you could ask him."

Marley nodded. "He'll be willing to help us."

Kitty looked down and smiled at the two kittens playing with each other. "They're like our babies." She joked.

"Yes they are." Marley smiled. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips, resting her hand on Kitty's cheek. When they broke apart, she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her waist.

The pizza arrived and they watched a movie. Marley never thought of anything that happened the day before, the only thing in her mind was that somehow she had now a little weird family with Kitty and she couldn't be happier.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a day before she left for Lima. She was walking around her room taking everything she would need for the next five days. She had already bought the plane ticket and she didn't need to make a reservation because everyone would be staying at the hotel where the wedding was taking place.

The two kittens were playing in the middle of the floor and Marley had to be careful on not stepping on them as she moved around. Sam had left six days ago and Sara two days ago so she had been by herself in the apartment. Kitty would sometimes go and keep her company but she left the day before to help Quinn with some things for the wedding.

After she finished packing, she ordered some pizza and watched a few episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. There was a knock on the door that startled her a little, she wasn't expecting visitors. She walked towards it and opened it to find Lisa and Sophie.

She smiled at them. "Hi! How have you been?"

"Hi M!" Sophie said and hugged her legs. The little girl let her go and walked into the apartment like if it was her own home.

"So, what's up?"

"So, I know you're going to your home town tomorrow for a wedding but I was hoping someone could take care of her." Lisa said nervously.

"Umm, well, Sam is working on a case that is in Chicago so she isn't here."

"Oh god. It's just, I can't find anyone and this is really important. They called me last minute." Lisa said, moving her hand to her forehead.

Marley thought for a minute. "How long would it take? The thing you're doing." Marley asked.

"I don't really know. It could be one week or two."

"Well, I'm only going for five days. Would it be okay if I took her with me?"

"But we'll have to buy a plane ticket and I don't really have enough money."

"Don't worry about it, I can buy it. The only thing you have to do is write your permission."

"I don't wanna ruin your time at your home town."

Marley moved her head and smiled. "You won't ruin it, she always behaves good when I take care of her."

"You have no idea of how grateful I am for this." Lisa said, hugging her tightly.

"It's no problem. If this is important to you then I'm happy to help." Marley smiled.

"Okay, I'll bring her stuff in a few minutes with the letter you need." Lisa said and walked away. Marley closed the door and walked to the living room where Sophie was sitting, drawing something on a paper she had brought.

"So, I guess you're staying with me." She said kneeling next to the little girl. "Have you ever been on a plane?"

"Nope."

"Then tomorrow will be your first time."

Sophie grinned and looked at her. "Where is Kitty?"

"Kitty is already there. We'll meet with her tomorrow." The girl nodded and continued drawing. "Hey, Soph, you haven't met Stella and Victoria."

Sophie looked at her confused. "Who are they?"

"Come with me." She said standing up. Sophie took her hand and they walked to her bedroom where the kittens were playing.

"Kittens!" Sophie yelled, letting go of her hand and kneeling next to the balls of fur. She moved her little hand and stroking slowly Victoria's head. "Who is this?"

"That's Victoria."

Stella had moved away from them and under the bed.

"Stella doesn't like strangers, she's a little shy. Victoria though, she likes to be the center of attention."

She left Sophie playing with the kitten and grabbed her phone from the nightstand, dialing Kitty's number.

"Hey! What's up?" Marley smiled when she heard her girlfriend's voice.

"Hi. So, now I have to babysit Sophie."

"You're not coming then?" She could hear disappointment in her voice.

She walked and sat on the bed. "Yes, I'm going but I'll take Sophie with me."

"Alright. I love that little girl."

"I know. She was asking for you earlier."

"Tell her I say hi."

"Will do."

"So listen I have to go. I'm doing a few things but I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Call me when you land here. I'll pick you up."

"Okay. Bye."

She hang up just in time to hear a knock on the door from Lisa with Sophie's suitcase. She said goodbye to her daughter, promising to call everyday and returned to her apartment. Marley looked at the clock and saw in was almost nine o' clock.

"Let's have dinner and then head to bed. Tomorrow we have to get up really early for the flight." Marley made sandwiches and played some cartoons for Sophie.

After finishing dinner she helped Sophie get ready for bed and got ready herself. Sophie got comfortable on the bed with her little stuffed kangaroo and fell asleep almost instantly, Marley on the other hand, spent a little more time awake. She was feeling anxious about seeing everyone. Yes, she had told herself since she decided to go that everything would be okay but there was something in the back of her mind that kept her thinking over and over of every case scenario where the situation could go wrong.

She waited patiently to board the plane that would take them to Lima. Sophie was asleep since it was six in the morning with her head resting on her shoulder. Finally, they boarded the plane, Sophie woke up and was overly excited because it was her first flight and she spent the four hours of the flight looking out the window. When they landed, they had to wait half an hour to pick up their luggage. She used that time to call Kitty and tell her they had landed safely.

Walking through the crowd of people she spotted Kitty waiting with a smile. Sophie ran to her the moment she saw her and Kitty picked her up laughing. Marley looked at the two with a smile. Kitty put Sophie down and gave Marley a hug.

"How was the flight?" Kitty asked, helping her with the suitcase and started walking towards her car that was parked nearby.

"It was alright. I don't really like planes but this one was really excited." She said pointing at Sophie, who nodded grinning.

"I could see the clouds! I wanted to touch them but the window didn't open." Sophie pouted making the two chuckle.

"Yeah, you can't really touch the clouds from a plane because of safety but I always imagined it would feel like cotton candy. What do you think Soph?"

"I like cotton candy." The little girl said.

They finally made it to the car, they put the luggage in the back and got in. Marley sat Sophie on her lap, making sure that the seatbelt covered both of them.

"Is everyone here already?" Marley asked.

"No, only Quinn, Noah, Rachel, Santana and Brittany arrived three days ago, Jake and Ryder are helping too. Everyone else is arriving today or tomorrow I guess."

Marley stiffened at the mention of the last two and Kitty noticed, grabbing her hand and squeezing it in a reassuring way.

"Don't worry, Mar. It will be okay."

She relaxed by Kitty's words and nodded, more to herself than to the other girl. Kitty raised the hand she was holding and kissed her knuckles softly.

The ride to the hotel was short and soon they were pulling over in the parking lot. They walked towards the reception and asked for the key to the room.

"I asked Quinn to put you in the room next to mine." Kitty said sheepishly as the receptionist gave Marley the key. Sophie was going crazy with the bell on the desk and Marley reached out her hand to stop her.

"Marley Rose." Someone said from behind. She turned around and found her former mentor a few feet away with her arms on her hips, but with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Santana." Marley smiled.

"There's no hug for your old mentor?" The latina asked with her arms open.

Marley nodded and hugged the girl. Sophie hid behind Kitty's legs upon seeing an unknown face.

"And who this might be?" Santana said kneeling down in front of the still hiding little girl. "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Sophie." The little girl whispered.

"That's a pretty name Sophie. I'm Santana."

Sophie smiled shyly and ran to Marley, hiding behind her.

"She's so cute." Santana said. "Is she yours?"

"No. I'm just taking care of her because her mother had something important to do."

"Okay, well, I'll let you go settle in your room and we'll talk later." Santana said smiling before walking away.

"She's scary." Sophie whispered and Marley smiled down at her.

"She's actually really nice. It's just the first impression I guess." She stood up and grabbed her little hand. They walked towards their room and opened the door. It was bigger than her room in her apartment, that's for sure, it had a king size bed with a big TV in front. Sophie ran and with a bit of struggle climbed into the bed.

"Let me show you something." Kitty said getting close to a door. She opened it and showed the room next to theirs. "Our rooms are connected." She took her hand and glanced at Sophie who apparently had found the remote and was watching cartoons. They walked to the other room.

Marley looked at her with a smile. "You planned this?"

"Sort of. I asked if they could open this door and told them that you wouldn't mind." Kitty said sheepishly.

Marley walked to her and mover her arms around Kitty's neck, leaning in slowly. "I definitely don't mind at all." She pressed her lips against Kitty's in a soft kiss. "God, I missed you."

Kitty chuckled "It was only one day. We've spent days without seeing each other."

"I know, but there we are a few blocks apart."

Kitty leaned towards her and kissed her again. "Are you hungry? We can order something or we can go downstairs to the restaurant."

"Let's go downstairs, I don't want to be here all day."

They walked back to the other room to see that Sophie had fallen asleep.

"I guess she was tired from the flight." Marley said. She picked her up carefully, trying not to wake her up, Sophie's head resting on her shoulder. She grabbed the key and they made their way to the hotel's restaurant. They sat on a table, Marley let Sophie sleep on her lap.

A waiter came and they ordered their food.

"So, how are our babies doing?" Kitty asked with a smile.

Marley smiled at how Kitty called the kittens. "They're good. I called Seb and he accepted to look after them, he's really good with animals so he'll take good care of them."

"That's great! They're in good hands."

Their food came and they talked the whole time, in a lower voice because Sophie was asleep. After finishing, they decided to go to their room and rest for a while before heading to the pool. Sophie woke up on the way to the room and was watching cartoons eating the food they had brought. Kitty and Marley were on Kitty's room, cuddled in bed watching a movie.

"Hey, Mar?" Kitty said slowly. Marley looked at her. "I wanted to talk about something."

"What is it?"

"I just, you know that everyone's gonna be here and stuff. Well, do you want to tell them that we're dating?"

Marley sighed, thinking for a few moments. "I don't know, I would like to tell them but I'm scared of how they'll react. When we met we didn't really get along."

Kitty nodded also thinking. "I think we should take the risk. Not that I'm forcing you to tell them but, it would mean that we are serious about our relationship. Because you are serious about us, right?" Kitty asked the last part a little unsure.

"Of course I am and I agree with you, but what we have to think is the right moment to tell them."

"The wedding is in two days so I think that tomorrow we should tell them since most of our friends are arriving today. Quinn already knows, she's the only one I've told."

"Alright then, we tell them tomorrow."

"One note though, I think Ryder isn't over you yet so I think to him and Jake we should make it clear that you are with me."

Marley smiled and kissed her cheek. "You're the only one I want to be with."

"Good. Now let's go to the pool." Kitty stood up and ran to the closet to change to a swimsuit. Marley chuckled and went to her room. She helped Sophie, who was equally as excited as Kitty, and then changed herself.


	25. Chapter 25

They walked into the pool zone, more like sprinted towards it because Sophie was eager to arrive, and found only a few people around it. Santana and Brittany were there along with Kurt and Blaine.

When they saw them, they smiled at them and motioned them to approach the table. Blaine was the first on his feet and hugging both of them. Sophie, of course was standing shyly behind Marley. Brittany hugged them too and Kurt just said hello, he didn't know them that well after all.

"It's so good to see you, Marley. I'm glad you decided to come." Blaine said.

"Yes, it nice to see you again." Marley smiled at him. Then Sophie started poking her legs from behind.

"I want to go to the pool." The little girl said impatiently.

Marley looked down at her. "In a second, could you say hi to my friends here?"

"Hey there, I'm Brittany." The blonde kneeled in front of the little girl. "Can you give me a hug?" Sophie looked at Marley, who nodded, and slowly hugged her.

"I'm Sophie." She whispered in her ear. Brittany smiled at her and let her go. Blaine and Kurt also introduced themselves to the little girl before sitting back on the chairs they were.

Marley and Sophie walked towards the pool, getting into the less deep space and Marley holding Sophie. The little girl knew how to swim although she needed a little help.

Kitty stayed back and sat down next to Santana as she watched the two having fun.

"I didn't know she had a daughter." Blaine said.

Kitty wondered how many times they'll have to say that Sophie was not her daughter. She looked at him. "It's not her daughter, she's taking care of her for the week. But they're really close."

"How do you know that?" Brittany asked her. She had a word look on her face while looking at Kitty. It made her think. Does she know?

"I uhh... I was in LA when I found out Marley lived there, and Sophie's mother had asked her if she could take care of her. I saw how comfortable they were around each other." Kitty said, it wasn't so far from the truth, although she let some things to herself.

Brittany nodded, Kitty hoping they wouldn't ask more questions. Luckily, Santana changed the topic and they fell in conversation.

A while later, Marley and Sophie returned to the table and sat down next to Kitty. Sophie sat in Kitty's lap. After a while Kurt and Blaine left to their room. All the girls swam for a while and had fun.

"So, we are going out to buy some things but everyone is meeting in Breadstix for dinner. Do you guys wanna come?" Santana asked.

Kitty and Marley looked at each other, with one look they understood what the other was thinking. A second later they turned to Santana.

"That sounds good. We'll meet you there." Kitty smiled.

Santana and Brittany left, leaving the girls alone. They decided to head back to the room and take a shower. Marley went to the balcony and enjoyed the fresh air. She took a sit on a chair.

From the spot she could see the town and the mountains far away. She felt a pair of arms around her neck and smiled when she saw a strand of blonde hair from the corner of her eyes.

"So, I'm going out but I'll be here in time to go for dinner, alright?"

"Okay. Where are you going?"

"I have something to take care of but nothing serious." Kitty kissed her cheek. "I'll be here like in an hour."

"Fine."

Kitty walked out and got in her car. She drove for about five minutes and parked in front of the house. She grabbed the keys and looked for anybody. She found her mother on the studio typing on the computer.

"Hey mom, is dad home?"

"No, but he said he was on his way here. Why?" Her mother didn't look up from the screen while she talked. She didn't even greet her.

"I just, I wanted to tell you something, to both of you."

They heard the front door open and close, then footsteps getting closer and finally her father's face appeared on the door.

"Oh! Kitty, I didn't know you were here." He said giving her a hug.

"I just got here. I have something important to tell you."

"Alright. I just brought dinner, why don't you stay?"

"I already made plans with some friends but thanks."

Her mother stood up and turned off the computer. "You won't mind telling us while we eat, right?"

Kitty shook her head as they walked out of the studio and towards the kitchen. The table was already set. Her father took out the food from a bag and placed it on the table. They all sat around it, Kitty suddenly feeling nervous of what she was about to tell them. She didn't know how they would react.

"Okay...I don't really know how to tell you this." Kitty said, her voice shaking a little as she stared at her lap.

"Just say it." Her mother said, not even looking at her.

Kitty took a deep breath and looked at them. "I'm gay."

"What?" Her mother said, her voice sounding strange. Angry? Disappointed? Both? She couldn't know.

"I'm gay and I have a girlfriend."

Her mother looked at her with stern eyes. "How long have you known this?" She asked, without caring about the girlfriend part.

"High school." Kitty muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us before? You could have save us a lot of trouble." Her mother said, this time Kitty felt the anger in her voice. She noticed that her father hadn't spoke at all nor look at her.

"What trouble?"

"All the times we set you up with our friends' sons because you never seemed to have a serious relationship and you were screwing your cheerleader mates."

"That's not true, I've never done anything like that. And I like girls but I like boys too." She was in the verge of tears at that point. She wasn't expecting her mother to react that way.

"My god, it doesn't matter. Just get out of here, I don't wanna see your face." The woman stood up and walked into the studio, slamming the door loudly.

"Just give her time." Her father said. "Even if she doesn't, I would like to meet your girl." Her grabbed her hand from the table and squeezed it gentle.

"Thanks dad." Kitty said, a tear escaping her eye. "I'm gonna go."

She stood up and walked to the door, her father stopped her before she could step out.

He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, no matter what."

She took a few deep breaths to stop the tears that were threading to fall as she got into the car. After several minutes, she started the engine and drove to the hotel. She was going to use the night to try and forget about her mother. It was heartbreaking for her not being accepted by her own mother.

She texted Marley that she had arrived and waited for them to come. Marley and Sophie got into the car, the little girl wanted to go in the back so Marley buckled her seatbelt carefully then climbed into the passenger's seat.

Marley noticed that something was off with her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Kitty said quickly, driving away.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kitty looked at her, trying to smile genuinely. "I know."

The drive to Breadstix was silent, Kitty too deep in thought and Marley trying to figure out what could have bothered her.

Once they arrived they saw Brittany and Santana entering the restaurant so they followed them and the four of them found most of their friends already there. Marley got nervous visibly when she saw Jake and Ryder, they were also her closest friends before she left. Ryder grinned as he noticed her walking towards the table. She felt Kitty get next to her with a look on her face, the boy didn't seem to notice.

"Marley, you're as beautiful as I remember." He said, making Marley a bit uncomfortable. She had Sophie grabbing her hand and hiding behind her. He seemed to be in a trance, he just stared at her.

"Hello, Ryder." Marley said, bringing him back from wherever he had gone. She turned to Kitty and saw the girl shooting daggers with her eyes.

"It's been so long Marls, we should catch up." He said, moving a chair for her. He sat in another chair and turned to Jake.

"See what I told you? He was practically drooling over you." Kitty whispered, sounding annoyed.

"This is gonna be a long night." Marley sighed.

She said hello to the rest of her friends, congratulating Quinn and Puck. She sat down, Sophie wanted to be with Kitty so the little girl was sitting in the blonde's lap and eating breadsticks from the center of the table.

They all started talking about different things and she didn't know in what conversation to participate. Ryder talked to her but she didn't pay much attention, she was keeping an eye on Kitty that was talking to Blaine and Rachel. Something was off with her since she had come from wherever she had gone and she didn't know what had made her girlfriend upset.

She finally got out of her thoughts and saw Ryder looking at her. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that your daughter is lovely."

"Sophie's not my daughter." She said, more forceful than she intended.

She had expected people thinking Sophie was her daughter but it was still annoying repeating it every five minutes to a different person.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized, and now she felt sorry for him snapping at him.

"No, I'm sorry. You were trying to be nice. It's just that I'm kind of tired."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "It's no problem, I understand."

After dinner, they started heading back to the hotel. It was getting really late. The only ones left were Marley, Kitty with a sleeping Sophie in her arms and Ryder, who seemed to want to spend most of the time with the brunette.

In the walk back to the car, Kitty tried not to show her discomfort at Ryder watching them from the entrance. She helped Sophie into the back seat carefully to not wake her up and buckled her seatbelt.

"Wanna show him that he doesn't have a chance?" Kitty asked innocently. Marley chuckled and nodded.

Kitty trapped her between her body and the car and kissed her lips, trapping her bottom lip with her teeth. Marley was shocked a little by the action, but she didn't dislike it. After a few seconds, they pulled away breathlessly. Kitty turned discretely towards the entrance and smirked at the look in Ryder's face.

"I think it worked."

Marley laughed loudly. "You are something else, Kit-Kat."

Kitty kissed her cheek and opened the passengers door. She waited for Marley to climb in and closed the door before going to her side and getting in. They arrived at the hotel shortly after, Marley got herself and Sophie ready for bed and the little girl got into the bed.

"Can you sing for me?" Sophie asked sleepily.

Marley smiled at her. "Of course." She thought for a second before deciding what son to sing.

"And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio

And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow

Saying everything without making a sound,

A cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon

Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat"

She finished the chorus of the song and saw that Sophie had fallen asleep again, hugging her stuff animal to her chest.

Kitty walked up to her and leaned towards her ear. "Come with me." She whispered.

Marley stood up and followed Kitty to the other room. She sat down on the bed, looking at Kitty. "So, do you want to talk about what was bothering you earlier?"

Kitty looked down, sitting next to her and taking a deep breath. "I came out to my parents." She said, already feeling the emotions. "My father took it well, but my mother... she said some things, hurtful things. I was afraid that could happen, it felt so much worse than I expected." She let a few tears fall. Marley wrapped her arms around the other girl as Kitty cried into her chest. Kitty hold on tight to her, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

"I'm sorry you had to go through, and if she can't see how amazing you are then that's her loss."

"It's just so hard, Mar. I'm still the same person I was before, who I date shouldn't matter."

"Some people can't see that." Marley mover her hands and placed them on Kitty's cheeks, making the girl look at her. "I know it's you mother but if you're happy with your life then what other people think doesn't mean anything."

"You have no idea how happy you make me. Being with you is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Marley smiled widely, stroking her cheek slowly. "I love you, Mar. And I know we've only been dating for a month but... I had to tell you... I love you."

In that moment, Marley's heart stopped beating. She smiled adoringly at Kitty without believing what she had heard. It was her new favorite frase that Kitty could ever say, and she wanted to hear it so many times. She then realized that she hadn't said anything.

"I love you too."

Kitty leaned towards her and kissed her lips softly. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just, can you just hold me?"

Marley nodded. They got into the bed and Marley wrapped her arm around Kitty, keeping her close to her. She kissed her forehead and waited for the other girl to fall asleep before closing her eyes and letting darkness take over her.


End file.
